The Lost Princess
by danz03
Summary: Syaoran's group of detective friends are asked by the Clow King to look for and protect the Reed princess from Crow Organization who wants her dead but the princess they were protecting was a fake and the real princess is really without protection...
1. Prologue

**The Lost Princess**

**A/N: hey, guys.. hope you'll all like this.. I know the first few chapters are kinda not so great..^^ but I wrote this about 4 years ago and I just discovered the notebook while I was cleaning my room.. Again, I do not own CCS…^^**

**Prologue**

Lightning crackled and thunder roared overhead – on the dark, flaming sky. Fat drops of rain poured down on the earth, sharing it's life-giving essence to the thirsty land and floors below. But while they were rejoicing and enjoying the blessings from above…some couldn't find that night merry.

A humble cottage from among the countless of cottages just at the foot of the huge mountain was filled with a woman's screams of pain. Though the screams were loud, they were lost among the drumming of the rain drops as well as the roar of thunder. The screams continued and when it stopped, the high pitched cries of a new born baby replaced it.

The man who was pacing restlessly on the living room froze on his tracks upon hearing the baby's cries. He stopped the urge to run towards the room where his wife was. He paced again while he waited.

"They're waiting for you." A young girl announced after quite a long while. The young girl accompanied him to the room where his wife was. Before entering, he hesitated, unsure of what he'd find there but he steeled his resolve and opened the door.

The scene that greeted his eyes seemed to lift some of the weights from his shoulders – the sight of his wife and child. He was beside them in no time at all and he gazed at them lovingly, his heart filled with such an unexplainable bliss.

He knelt beside the bed and touched the child gently, then kissed both his wife and child on the forehead.

"She's beautiful…" he whispered in awe, eyes filled with paternal love for the little angel.

"Yeah… She is…" his wife agreed in a voice so weak.

The man was so mesmerized by the sight of his baby that he was unable to notice his wife's weak voice.

"What do you want to name her…?" the man asked his wife after a while. No answer came. He took his gaze away from the baby to look at his wife. Her eyes were closed, skin deathly pale and lips unmoving.

The realization that she was gone hit him hard, making his eyes sting with unshed tears.

"Drift to our Maker peacefully, my love…" he whispered sadly and brokenly, quietly placing a gentle kiss on her forehead for the last time.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Lost Princess**

**A/N: hi, guys… please bear with my storied… ^^ totally love Sakura and Syaoran… Once again, I don't own CCS… reviews please…^_^**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Syao! Watch out!" the warning came too late 'cause he got hit by the soccer ball on the stomach, making him clutch the sore part, face screwed up in pain.

"Darn!" he cursed silently as he knelt both his knees on the grassy field, teeth gritted. He heard the coach's whistle from afar and his team mates gathered around him in concern.

"You okay…?" their team captain, Tsubasa, asked in concern, a palm on his shoulder. He muttered a quick "uh-huh" before trying to stand up. Some of the players aided him.

"Easy, Syao." Came Yamazaki's advice as he aided him on his right.

"You okay, Li..?" came their coach's inquiry.

"Yeah… Just got the wind knocked out from me…" he shrugged his answer, pretending complete nonchalance.

The coach nodded in understanding. "Okay, Team. Practice is over!" he announced to the gathered players.

"Great!" this enthusiastic word was heard from almost all of the players.

"Guys, meet you at the Haven's Grill!" someone shouted and the others voiced out their assents. The Haven's Grill was their usual hang out place.

"You going, Syao…?" came Yamazaki's question.

"I dunno… I'll try…" Syaoran answered thoughtfully as he raked his brown messy hair.

"Okay… See you!" and Yamazaki left for the locker rooms, leaving Syaoran on the field grinning in amusement at Yamazaki's behavior.

XXX

Xiao Lang of Clow was staring at the passing scenery just outside the window of the limousine he was riding. But he was unaware of its beauty, especially the beauty of the rising sun because he was deep in thought, recalling his conversation with his father late last night. His father had called him to inform him that new leads of the whereabouts of the Reed royalties had resurfaced… and he was to hasten himself to the palace.

He let out a huge audible sigh as he pondered the problem. The royal family had mysteriously disappeared years ago and this had shocked the people especially his parents who were close friends with the Reed monarchy. The day they disappeared, his father had tried his best to locate them, sent all his skilled spies all over the world, but still to no avail. No one could find them.

"They don't want to be found…" he remembered his father say those words whenever they encounter a dead end. He was confused as to why his father was confident that the monarchs were still alive… they could have been kidnapped and killed without their knowledge but both his parents were sure that the monarchs were alive and in hiding and they never told him the real reason behind their strong belief. He sighed again. He knew that his parents were hiding something from him and he badly wanted to know what it was.

XXX

He arrived in the palace when it was already midday and he was welcomed warmly – his every comfort being seen to. He was glad to be back! Back to the pleasant atmosphere of Mother Nature and away from the noise and pollution of the city. The palace was located at the top of a very strategic and beautiful hill, surrounded by trees, flowers and everything Mother Nature provided for free. There was even a clear, singing river behind the palace.

From his bedroom window, he breathed in the scent of fresh air and marveled at the grand vista, spying the small form of the far off city.

"Your Highness… His Majesty's waiting for you…" the quiet voice of a maid interrupted his reverie. He turned his back from the scenes and looked at the elderly maid, nodding his understanding.

"Thank you."

XXX

"I know it took me so long to bring the letter to you, Your Majesty. I didn't know it was from His Majesty Fujitaka. He didn't tell me who he was when he gave it to me and I was just a child then. I didn't understand what he wanted me to do and I also lost the letter… It only happened that I was cleaning the attic that I chanced on the old letter addressed to you and with his name as the sender… I hastened myself here to give it to you immediately." A woman's quiet voice met Xiao Lang's ears when he entered the throne room.

He saw a woman in her mid thirties, standing infront of the dais where his parents were seated on their high seats.

"I understand. We thank you for bringing the letter here. I haven't read it but I'm sure it'll be helpful in shedding light to their disappearance." The king spoke kindly and quietly.

"Thank you for understanding, Your Majesty…" and the woman curtsied in respect.

The king nodded to show that she may leave. The woman hesitated before she spoke again.

"I just want to tell you that Her Majesty Nadeshiko gave birth to a healthy baby girl… that is if it isn't mentioned there…" she finally revealed.

"Why do you assume that Fujitaka will not mention her daughter here in his letter…?" came the Queen's confusion.

"Because he left the baby somewhere… I don't know where…" the woman explained hesitantly.

"No… He's not like that… He can never do that to his own child." Came the queen's counter, head shaking in denial.

"He was a broken man, Your Majesties. Queen Nadeshiko died giving birth to the baby…"

A gasp of surprise was heard from the Queen, "No… Nadeshiko…" came her quiet sob as tears streamed down her cheeks unheeded.

The king was also saddened by the news but he steeled and schooled his reaction. He nodded in understanding.

"So, you mean, the princess isn't with Fujitaka…? That she could be anywhere…? That she could be one of the girls we've met or not met yet…? That she could be living a very dangerous life right now…? That she could be…" the king stopped as he imagined all the possibilities – both pleasant and unpleasant. He couldn't understand why Fujitaka had done such thing to his daughter. Grief…? No way. He loved Nadeshiko so much that it would be impossible for his friend to leave the only reminder he had of his beloved… but who was he to judge his friend's actions…?

"Okay.. I understand…" he finally said after a moment of silence. The he turned to the guard stationed at the huge oak doors, "Please escort Mrs. Hijiri to his chambers."

"I thank you for your hospitality your majesty but I need to get home… My kids are the only ones in our house…with my husband working… I can't leave them on their own for a long time…" she explained.

The king nodded again.

"Mr. Smith. Please escort her to the docks and take care of her comforts." He said to the guard.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The guard bowed and escorted the woman.

"Have a safe trip, Mrs. Hijiri and we are in your debt…" came the queen's quiet voice.

Xiao Lang watched as the woman walked towards the oak doors where he was standing. The woman saw him and curtsied respectfully. He nodded his reply before leaving his place and going infront of his parents whose faces were filled with worry. His father was currently reading the letter that was delivered by the woman so he waited, standing there quietly, surveying both his parents' expressions. His mother was dabbing her tears daintily with her kerchief, trying bravely to compose herself. He really admired her mother so much and what she was doing was one of the reasons of her admiration, she was such a brave lady.

"As I've suspected…" his father's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up at him who had finished reading the letter.

"They fled because of the threats on their lives 'caused by an underground organization called Crows. Fujitaka decided that they go into hiding to protect both his wife and unborn child. Then he was going to start investigating and discovering the person behind the organization." The king explained seriously, dark brown eyes so like his son's, was filled with determination and worry as well.

"And as Mrs. Hijiri had assumed, he didn't mention about his daughter… But he mentioned that Nadeshiko died during child birth, maybe wanting us to assume that the baby died with her.. but why…?" came the king's confusion.

"He has his reasons, love. You know he does… But we have to find the princess… She might be in pain, in danger… I can't begin to imagine her life for the past years… She must be here with us, where she belongs… it's her birthright…" the queen said silently.

"Ma… Pa… Don't you think he did that to protect his child..? I mean, if he doesn't know where she is, no one from the Crow Organization would recognize her and she'll be away from harm… But if we return her to her rightful place, she'll be the target of the organization thus putting her life in danger…" the prince finished his idea.

"So, you mean it's better that she's lost forever as long as she's safe..? But how about Reed Kingdom? The people, they badly need their monarchs. The land is slowly wasting away… And there are internal wars as the minor nobles fight over the crown…" the king explained to his son.

The prince sighed in surrender. He knew that his father had a point but he is totally against their decision of looking for the princess because once she's found, her life would be in danger and there's another selfish reason, because he doesn't want their engagement to be pushed through once she's found which is what he thought will happen as his parents always told him.

"Whatever you say, Papa…" he finally conceded, bowing quietly but with gritted teeth.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Lost Princess**

**A/N: thanks to ****chainedheart999**** for the suggestion…^^ anyway, here's the next chap… as usual.. reviews please…^_^**

**Chapter 2**

Syao was infront of his locker, getting some stuff out when he heard a greeting from behind.

"Morning, Syao." It was Chiharu, a friend of his. She proceeded to her locker which was just be3side his and unlocked it.

"How's the weekend, Chi?" he asked, closing his locker with a bang.

Chiharu flinched at the loud sound before shrugging and withdrawing some books.

"Morning, guys!" came a much too cheerful voice from afar. They shifted their gazes and saw the ever smiling Sakura.

"What's up, you two?" Sakura asked when she was already beside them.

"We were just talking about the weekends, Saku." Chiharu informed the newcomer with an amused grin.

"Superb!" came a booming voice.

This took them all in surprise but only Sakura flinched. Syao and Chiharu chuckled at Sakura's reaction. The newcomer was Yamazaki – one of the too many guys who wanted to annoy Sakura, actually, one of the two guys who wanted to annoy Sakura.

Sakura glared at Yamazaki in reproach and Yamazaki just stuck out his tongue at her and grinned smugly.

"Takashi!" Sakura protested in outrage, reaching for him to inflict her retaliation but he ran away, so she ran after him.

"Guys! Remember, no running on the hallways!" came Syao's reminder between fits of laughter

He watched as Takashi ducked and avoided Sakura's clutches, as Sakura tried to catch Takashi and instead of her catching him, the end result was the opposite, Takashi managed to catch her by the waist from the back and Sakura shrieked her protest. Her long auburn hair had gone loose from its braid and wisps of it were covering her flushed face. Not for the first time did Syaoran admire Sakura's beauty

XXX

Sakura was already out of breath when they started trudging to their classroom. Takashi was unbearable because he didn't stop tickling her until she was down on the floor.

She shook her head in amusement and freed her hair from the braid. She combed it with her fingers and it fell gracefully down her back. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She noticed that Syaoran was looking at her, a wicked and smug grin on his lips. She stuck out her tongue at him playfully. To her surprise, instead of retaliating, Syaoran reached out a hand to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind an ear. She raised a brow at his action and he just shrugged nonchalantly.

Suddenly, someone tickled her from behind and she jumped away. It was Takashi!

"Takashi!" she protested.

"Couldn't help it." He just reasoned out.

XXX

It was already their English class and the teacher was discussing their project. Sakura was so bored especially because the teacher's droning voice was monotonous. Despite this, she still listened while twirling her pencil between her fingers.

Suddenly, a crumpled paper landed on her lap and she turned around to see who it was. She saw Takashi raising his brows at her in approval. She raised a brow at him sternly and reproachfully before turning her gaze on her lap and unfolding the piece of paper...

"Syao said that we have another mission… It's quite challenging… Want to join? – Takashi"

Sakura rolled her eyes at this annoyingly, then scribbled something on it, just below Takashi's message…

"Sure, why not? But next time, wait for the teacher to leave! – Sakura"

Then she crumpled it again and passed it to Chiharu who was sitting beside her and scribbling nonsense on her notebook.

Later, it was returned to her and she saw Chiharu's unmistakable writing, which read:

"Sure! It'll be wonderful! – Chiharu"

She grinned at Chiharu's eager reply before throwing it at Takashi when their teacher had turned her back on them.

XXX

"So, what's our next mission?" came Chiharu's over-excited voice that lunch time. They were sitting on the grassy slope surrounding the school's soccer field.

"Well… we've been hired by no other than the Clow King…" came Takashi's brag.

The two girls looked at him in total disbelief.

"Yeah, right, Yamazaki!" came Chiharu's sarcasm when she had recovered, arms crossed.

"We're not stupid, Takashi." Sakura added with an amused grin at Takashi's ploy.

"I'm not lying." Takashi stated simply and seriously but the girls still didn't believe him.

"That's what you get for always lying, Takashi." Finally came Syaoran's amused comment, slapping Takashi's back.

"You mean he isn't lying?" came Chiharu's wide-eyed inquiry.

"For the record, he's not." Ice affirmed.

The two girls stared at them in shock.

"Wow!" came Chiharu's quiet murmur when she had recovered from her shock.

"It's really nice to have connection." Chiharu added quietly.

"So, what's this mission about?" came Sakura's composed voice after a moment.

Straight to business as usual, eh, Saku?" Takashi chuckled at Sakura's brisk and formal tone.

"Anyway, His Majesty wants us to aid his countless spies, detectives and others to look for the Reed Princess…" he continued.

"You mean, the Reed royalties are alive?" came Chiharu's shock.

"It seems so but Queen Nadeshiko died in childbirth and the princess is missing…" Syaoran was the one who explained.

"But, we're amateurs… Why us..?" came Sakura's odd voice.

"Well… We've solved quite a lot already and we have the skills…" Takashi stated, sheepishly.

"Takashi…?" Chiharu said suspiciously, knowing that Takashi was hiding something from them.

"He asked his father to beg the king to let us join in this mission." Syaoran was the one who spoke the truth Takashi was hiding.

"Oh-kay." Finally came Chiharu's understanding.

"But, why ask the civilians to do this work? Isn't it the prince's duty to find her? I mean, why is he just sitting there doing nothing?" came Sakura's controlled voice.

"He's the one in-charge, Saku. He's overseeing all these…" Syaoran explained carefully.

"If so, why isn't he the one explaining these things to us. Why isn't he here infront of us?" came her other inquiry, eyes at Syaoran, challenging him to answer.

Takashi and Chiharu looked at each other when they saw Sakura's fierce emerald eyes, her care-free aura totally lost that it seems somebody else had taken over her body.

"He has other things to do than bother with such little things, Saku… Besides, Takashi volunteered our group for this job." Syaoran reasoned out, not taking his intense brown gaze at Sakura.

"They're totally useless. We don't need royalties who only think of themselves." She commented half to herself but nonetheless, the others heard it.

"You've always been fair, Saku. What's with your unusual hatred with the royalties?" that was a taboo question and Syaoran's voicing it out made Sakura's emerald eyes darken considerably.

"None of your business, Li." She snapped, stood up then walked away from the group.

"Sorry about that, guys." Syaoran turned to the other two.

"It's okay, pal. We were also wondering about her unusual dislike of royalties but we really don't like to voice that out." Takashi assured the also serious guy.

"Yeah, you're really the only one who can confront her when she is in one of her moods." Chiharu added quietly.

"Anyway, what I really wanted to say was that the King invited us to the palace this vacation to have defense training." Takashi informed the remaining two.

They both nodded their understanding.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Lost Princess**

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chap… hope you'll like it… I wish I can type faster 'cause I want you all to read the palace scenes…those are my favorites… ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, you two still ignoring each other?" came Takashi's inquiry a week after their heated meeting.

They were on the soccer field that hot afternoon, having a practice for the upcoming championship of the soccer league.

"Kinda…" Syaoran answered, shrugging in nonchalance as he ran after the guy possessing the ball. Takashi ran alongside him, his lips in a frown.

"It's been a week…" Takashi voiced out his observation.

"So…? We can do this for months, you know." Syaoran was starting to get annoyed, "And what do you want me to do? Apologize to her? No way. It wasn't my fault!" his tone had grown hard.

"I'm not saying it's your fault… though it's not also her fault… but you knew that she was sensitive to that particular topic, why then did you have to ask her?" Takashi wanted to know.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Takashi." Syaoran answered shortly and simply before running faster and leaving Takashi wondering about Syaoran's strange behavior and insistence in finding out why Sakura hated the royalties.

XXX

"'Ey… You're quite early." Sakura's reverie was interrupted by Syaoran's familiar voice. She looked up from absently staring at her book and found Syaoran's inquiring and good-natured expression.

"I can say the same to you too." She replied in a light tone although her mind was a muddle.

The two of them had been inside the classroom for the past half hour but none of them acknowledged the presence of the other until Syaoran made the move.

"I'm always early… You just don't know 'cause you are always almost late." Syaoran answered with a teasing tone.

At his answer, Sakura just shrugged and returned her gaze at the book.

"Something the matter?" came Syao's concerned tone.

Sakura sighed inwardly. Syaoran always knew whenever she has problems… either he could read minds or she was just so easy to read. The reason behind it didn't really matter.

"It's nothing really." She answered, trying to put enough cheerfulness in her reply, looking up at him with a forced smile.

Her answer only made Syaoran raise a brow which told her that he wasn't buying it. He sat on the seat beside her and looked her straight in the eye. She tried to look away.

"You know I can tell when you lie or not, Saku. Those emerald eyes reveal too much." Syaoran stated simply and seriously.

A moment of silence elapsed. Then Sakura let out a defeated sigh.

"It's just a slight problem at home." She shrugged, pretending it was no big deal but Syaoran knew it was otherwise.

"Care to tell me about it?" he asked in his concerned and serious voice. Silence again.

Syaoran waited for Sakura to speak and confide in him. He knew the moment she entered the room that something was definitely weighing her down. Though he tried to ignore it and her presence as well, he couldn't because he could sense her sadness very well and it was making him worry, so he decided to approach her.

"It's father… He doesn't want me to involve myself in the Reed case… He said it's too dangerous…" came her edged explanation, hands clenched on top of her table.

At this, Syaoran couldn't seem to name the feeling that rose unbidden. He just knew it has something to do with Sakura being in danger.

"He's right… It's quite dangerous…" he agreed to her father's reasoning, wary at Sakura's would-be reaction.

He flinched nonetheless when Sakura whipped to his direction with a deadly glare.

"I can take care of myself, darn it!" she bit out, unable to control her frustration any longer.

"I know you can, Saku, but you can't help what your father's feeling… He's just protective of you…" he reasoned out logically, knowing that it was the only way to deal with Sakura's temper – reality check.

"I hate this! I want to be in on the case!" she grumbled, eyes still fierce but it wasn't directed at him but at the table.

"Don't worry, Saku. I'll talk to your father. I promised him that I'll protect you if the need arose, didn't I? Maybe he'd just forgotten." Syaoran voiced out his solution and conclusion.

"I don't need anyone's protection!" she snapped, slamming a palm hard on the surface of the table. She had looked up at Syaoran wit fire in her eyes. Syaoran's expression was one of patient tolerance and this made her temper evaporate.

"Sorry…" she apologized quietly, taking her eyes off him and looking down in total embarrassment.

Syaoran reached out, placed cool fingers beneath her chin and made her look up.

"About what?" he asked in his most understanding expression, brown eyes dancing merrily.

"Thank you…" she murmured, working out a slight but sincere smile.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Lost Princess**

**A/N: got to type faster…^^**

**Chapter 4**

"'Ey, guys! Listen to this!" came Takashi's urgent tone that February afternoon. The others looked at him with raised brows as he ran hurriedly to where they were, clutching a bunch of newspapers.

"What's up?" this inquiry came from Syaoran who was perched on one of the branches of the cherry blossom they were gathered under.

"Four girls had been reported missing just within this week. According to investigations…these girls were seeing the same guy before they were reported missing." Takashi announced in his most excited voice because he was sure it was another mystery that needed to be solved.

"Duh! Isn't it obvious that the guy's the culprit?" same Sakura's sarcastic announcement from beside the tree.

"You make hasty conclusions, Saku. More often than not, the obvious culprits are mere victims." Countered Chiharu who was sitting opposite her.

"But there are exceptions, Chi." Sakura countered back, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Actually, the guy had a solid alibi and he has witnesses who can verify that indeed he was far away from the crime scene." Takashi inserted this piece of fact.

"See!" Chiharu announced in triumph.

"Believe whatever you like… but I stick with my theory… People often think of complicated ploys that they sometimes overlook the simple and obvious ones." Came Sakura's firm stand.

Well, everyone's entitled to their opinions so I won't argue with you." Chiharu tactfully surrendered, not up to arguing with Sakura who had become a bit moody.

"Good move, Chi." Takashi whispered to her when he passed behind her.

"Okay, guys! So, are we taking this case?" Takashi asked, looking expectantly at the others.

"Absolutely!" this enthusiastic reply came from Chiharu.

"Whatever." Sakura shrugged.

"Syao?" Takashi prompted. Syaoran looked down at him and nodded distractedly.

"Any problem?" Takashi inquired in concern.

"No… It's nothing." He answered, giving them a slight smile. Though Takashi didn't believe his lie, he just let him be 'cause sooner or later, he was sure Syaoran would open up and confide in them.

XXX

"Guys, have you heard the news? The missing girls were found dead…floating on a river." Came Takashi's shocking news early that Monday morning, the 9th of February.

"Oh, my Lord! We have to act soon!" came Chiharu's stricken voice.

"You're right. Meeting this afternoon…at my house." He announced as they walked across the grounds. When they were halfway the grounds, a kid --- first grade from the looks of him --- approached them carrying a single white rose which was still in a cute bud.

"Miss Sakura…? For you…" the little boy said shyly, holding up the rose at the surprised Sakura.

"What?" was all she could say in her surprise.

"Someone asked me to give this to you." He explained, blushing in embarrassment.

Sakura took it after a painful nudge from a grinning Chiharu.

"Th-thanks… whoever sent this." Sakura stammered, feeling awkward at the attention she was getting. The other students had looked at what was happening. After this, the young boy bowed politely then ran away in a hurry.

"So, Saku has a secret admirer, eh?" Chiharu teased with a wicked smile.

"Admirer?" Sakura raised a brow at the word in total disgust.

"Who could be the unlucky guy?" came Takashi's casual question.

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him and inhaled the rose's fragrance unconsciously. Takashi smiled fondly and pinched her cheek lightly before they resumed walking.

~Who could have given me this?~ Sakura wondered the rest of the walk to their class.

XXX

"Morning, Syao! What are you doing?" came Takashi's greeting when he saw Syaoran on his seat, writing busily.

"Assignments, what else?" came Syaoran's distracted reply, sparing a glance at the newcomers.

He saw Sakura carrying a single white rose and his brows arched at this.

"What's that supposed to be?" came Syaoran's mocking tone, gesturing at the rose with his head.

"A rose, silly!" came Chiharu's tolerant reply.

"I know it's a rose… What I'm asking is why she has a rose." He countered with a wicked grin and mocking expression.

"Shut up, Li!" came Sakura's annoyance, knowing full well what Syaoran meant.

"What did I say?" he acted as if he didn't know what caused Sakura's annoyance.

"You don't have to open your mouth for me to know that no good will come out of it." Sakura stated dryly, sitting on her chair which was beside Syao's.

"You wound me, princess." Syaoran complained in feigned hurt.

"Whatever." Sakura decided to cut the conversation with a shrug.

"Short fuse." Syaoran teased, covering her face with his palm. Sakura made a face when he removed his hand from her face and stuck out her tongue at him. The two spectators just looked at each other and grinned.

XXX

"Oh, darn! I'm so dead!" came Sakura's curse as she hurried up the steps to her class that Tuesday morning. She was already very late. She turned a corner and bumped on a hard chest, making her step back and lose her balance. Luckily, strong hands clasped her shoulders and balanced her.

"Thanks!" she murmured gratefully before looking up at the person who had helped her. Her emerald eyes met a pair of concerned slate eyes.

"Sorry about that." His deep voice was filled with sincerity. Sakura was unable to react immediately 'cause the guy's gaze held her mesmerized.

"Miss…?" the guy's inquiring voice snatched her back to reality.

"Huh? … UH…" she stammered, gathering back her wits.

"I-It's okay…" she managed after a while.

"You sure?" came the concern.

Sakura just nodded because she didn't want the guy to hear her stammering like an idiot.

"Okay… See you around…" the guy announced with a dimpled smile and shining eyes.

"Yeah…sure…" this was voiced out when the guy was already out of earshot and she didn't realize that a silly smile was plastered on her lips.

"Who the hell was that guy?" she jumped in surprise at Chiharu's excited voice from behind her. She was unable to see her because she had followed the guy with her eyes.

She turned to her friend, unaware that her emerald eyes were glowing and dancing. She gave her friend a silly smile and shrieked in giddiness.

"Oh, darn! Saku is completely lost!" came Chiharu's shocked announcement, understanding Sakura's behavior.

"Huh?" came the two guys' confusion, brows raised in inquiry at each other. The two girls were already gushing endlessly as they started walking. Sakura completely forgot the fact the she missed the first class.

XXX

Sakura's Literature class had just been dismissed for their lunch break. She was just crossing the threshold, talking animatedly to Chiharu when she noticed a little boy standing awkwardly on the hallway. When the boy saw her, he approached her and presented her with four white roses still in a bud.

"Huh?" came her surprised reaction, staring at the roses with creased brows.

"Miss Sakura… Someone asked me to give these to you." Came the timid voice of the boy.

"T-Thanks, I guess." Sakura hesitated before taking it and the only reason she took it was because she noticed that the boy was ready to run away any minute --- so tense was he.

"Bye." The little boy bowed to her and then ran immediately.

"Am I that intimidating?" Sakura directed her stunned inquiry at the chuckling Chiharu. Instead of answering, Chiharu just patted her on the shoulder with a mysterious smile.

"And what's with the roses?" she stared at the roses with something close to confusion and helplessness.

"Stop complaining, princess." Came Syaoran's amused tone from behind the two girls. She looked at him and saw mischief glinting in his brown eyes.

"At least someone was stupid enough to like you." Came the mocking addition, his grin one of smugness.

His statement made Sakura confused and child-like expression evaporate, replacing it with one of obvious indifference.

"Did you hear something?" Sakura asked Chiharu with creased brows, innocence in her eyes.

"I think the wind's howling." She added in so casual a voice, tucking a stray strand of her silky auburn hair behind her ear before grabbing Chiharu's arm and tugging her to resume walking. Chiharu just laughed at Sakura's retaliation to Syaoran's teasing. The two guys just followed them to the cafeteria for lunch, Takashi and Syaoran grinning their boyish grins.

"Hi, Saku!" came the greeting from Yukito, a senior student. His greeting was accompanied by a megawatt smile that could have made all the girls swoon, not to mention jealous to whoever was the recipient of such smile.

"H-hi." Sakura stammered her greeting, a shy smile forming on her lips. Yukito and his friends proceeded to an empty table at the farthest corner of the cafeteria.

"I'm telling you, Saku. It must be him." Chiharu's statement was lost to Sakura whose eyes followed Yukito's every move and whose mind was wandering up to the clouds.

"Saku? Are you listening to me?" came Chiharu's inquiry when she noticed Sakura's absent-minded look.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Sakura finally snapped out of her daydreaming state, clueless eyes directed at an amused Chiharu.

"Do you really need to ask the obvious, Chi?" came Takashi's chuckling inquiry before turning his concentration back to what he was eating. Sakura just ignored Takashi's statement.

"I said there's a possibility that the roses came from Yukito. It's the most reasonable and probably guess I have. Either him or one of these two guys sitting on this same table." Chiharu finished with a nod at the two eating guys' direction.

"I would prefer the former than the latter, Chi, 'cause if those roses came from one of these guys, I'm sure it's just a joke…" this statement was delivered with a frown that made her look like a naïve child in a temper --- without her knowledge. Only the guys seemed to notice it and that's one of the many reasons why they loved to tease her mercilessly.

"But if it's the former, God, I don't know what to think…" he hard voice had softened and her frown had turned into a smile --- a dreamy one --- which made her look like a nymph, her auburn hair dancing gracefully with the passing cool wind.

"We're not that stupid to give you flowers, Saku. Only that jerk of a guy is stupid so maybe Chiharu's right, it could be him…" came Takashi's comment to Sakura's statements.

Sakura just gave him a deadly glare, not really commenting because the two guys had never liked Yukito, really. But she didn't care because the two guys always hated all the guys who were better-looking than them.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Lost Princess**

**A/N: overtime mode…hehehe ^^ reviews please…. ^_^**

**Chapter 5**

In the dead of the night… while darkness enveloped the Earth, the full moon and stars provided enough light for those who needed it. The moon's light shone brightly above and through the window of a dark room where only the silhouette of the furnitures and people could be seen.

Behind a desk, sitting on a swivel chair was a slightly lanky man wearing formal clothes. Another figure was leaning next to the window, arms crossed carelessly on the chest --- another lanky guy, around 6 feet in height. Another was a girl's outline, sitting on the couch just infront of the desk. Her long hair with indiscernible color was up in a tight ponytail while the last one, just a young boy, was sitting on the floor, legs crossed.

"Your next mission…" this came from the man behind the desk. His voice placed him to be a man in his early to late forties, "the serial killer who victimizes young women. I want him taken down within the fortnight, understand?"

"Copy that, sir." Came the reply of the guy from beside the window. His voice was deep and serious --- an early adult.

"The information you will need as aid is here…" he picked up a stack of papers and the girl stood up and took it from him. She moved gracefully and with gait.

"We'll succeed." The one sitting on the floor assured the man behind the desk. His voice was boyishly serious.

"I know…but I don't need words… I need results… The earlier, the better." And they left the place one by one quietly.

XXX

Syaoran saw Sakura staring wide-eyed and brows up at something which was found inside her locker early that morning.

"Hey, what's up?" he inquired, pretending nonchalance as he opened his locker which was a couple of lockers before hers.

"Someone…just left three roses in my locker." She stated in a daze, reaching a hand inside her locker and pulling out three white rose buds, holding the long stems daintily.

Syaoran's brows quirked up in interest at this.

"Who's fool enough to give you such things?" he stated casually with a hint of sarcasm, starting to pull out his books, glancing furtively at Sakura's confused countenance. She seemed not to have heard his taunt because she made no comment but just inhaled the scent of the roses.

XXX

"I'm telling you, Saku. It must be Yukito…" came Chiharu's persistence as they went out of their last class for lunch.

"I think not…" she whispered quietly, trying to analyze her situation. Chiharu continued talking and she just shut her ears mentally, focusing on her thoughts.

They immediately found a vacant table and settled there.

"You listening to me, Saku?" came Chiharu's suspicious query.

"Huh?... Uh… Yeah…" Chiharu's query snapped her from her thoughts.

"What do you think?" Chiharu prompted enthusiastically.

"It's no big deal, really…and besides, I don't want to talk about it right now." Came her quiet reply.

"Oh, okay." She saw a glimmer of understanding in Chiharu's blue eyes and friendly smile.

"Hey, Saku! I heard you've received roses for three consecutive days already, isn't that right?" this query came from a smiling Yukito who had approached their table and was leaning on the table from across her until they were eye to eye.

"Huh?...uh…kinda…" she stammered, her cheeks flaming in total embarrassment and her eyes looking anywhere but at his twinkling hazel eyes.

"You really are cute when blushing…" came Yukito's chuckled comment, placing gentle fingers beneath her chin and making her look at him, "Such expressive emerald eyes…" he complimented quietly, making her blush even more, if that was even possible. Silence followed his compliment and it was him who broke from their eye contact.

"Anyway, just wanted to ask if you're free on Valentine's Day." Came Yukito's casual inquiry after straightening up and giving her a dazzling smile.

"Huh…uh…" she stammered dumbly, mentally scolding herself for such a stupid reaction.

"No…She's not available…" there was firmness in the tone of the one who delivered that line. Every head turned to the direction of the speaker. He was just casually sitting there, brows quirked up in inquiry but Yukito saw something in his brown eyes --- quiet anger and what? Possessiveness? At this, Yukito's lips twitched up in interest…

~Well, that's quite interesting.~ he mused to himself before nodding.

"I see…maybe next time…Okay, see you around!" and then he left with a satisfied grin on his lips.

~But I can't really blame him.~ was his last thought before joining his friends.

"We have a scheduled meeting on that day…that's what I was about to tell you when he interrupted." Takashi explained quite sheepishly.

"That's okay, Takashi…" Sakura assured Takashi then frowned thoughtfully.

"Why the frown?" came Chiharu's off-handed question.

"I just feel stupid 'cause I was unable to construct a sensible sentence in his presence. What's wrong with me?" Sakura groaned in embarrassment, covering her face with both hands, elbows on the table.

"That's quite normal. You like him after all." Chiharu gave her a gentle pat on the back.

"That's real stupid, actually." Came a quite serious voice from opposite Chiharu. Chiharu whipped to that direction with a frown and a glare which warned him to shut up.

"Stop trying to shield him from reality, Chi. That guy is just toying with her. I know the type of guy he is." This statement was thrown carelessly.

"Shut up!" Chiharu hissed to him, then, "Don't listen to him, Saku." She told the quiet Sakura.

Sakura withdrew her hands from her face and placed it on the table, shaking her head.

"He's right…" she agreed to her guy friend's statement, an empty smile on her lips. Silence elapsed then Sakura announced that she was going to the library and excused herself.

"What's with the attitude?!" Chiharu hissed at the contrary guy whose countenance was dangerously serious, brown eyes flashing.

"It's all true, Chi. That guy is up to no good. I'm not just going to wait for her to get hurt. Never!" his tone was hard and deadly.

"Your protectiveness is out of place." Chiharu observed warily but he gave no reply…until she felt a hand on her arm. She looked at the other guy who shook his head, silently telling her to stop grilling the unusually serious guy. She just sighed before assenting.

~Darn! What's wrong with me?~ he thought in annoyance, clenching his hands into fists on his lap. He was being ridiculous, he knew, but the sight of Yukito had made his blood boil. He had never liked that sweet-faced jerk… but damn Sakura for liking the guy, anyway. . She was too good for the jerk. He was surprised at his thoughts especially the urge to connect his fist to the guy's arrogant face. He groaned inwardly, trying to ease the tension in his body.

~Admit it, man! You're absolutely so in trouble!~ he told himself when he realized the truth behind his reaction

"'Ey, Saku!" someone called from behind. She turned and saw the pretty Tomoyo, walking to her direction with a natural and friendly smile that reached her amethyst eyes.

"Just wanted you to know that we'll have practice today, five in the afternoon, in the gym." Tomoyo stated in her usual serene tone.

"Practice? For what?" Sakura delivered this query with creased brows.

"For the Valentine's Day presentation." Tomoyo answered simply, "And by the way, inform Takashi and Syaoran about this, okay? Make sure that those two attend --- regardless of their alibis." She added with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, sure. Count on it!" Sakura replied with equal amusement, grinning.

"Thanks! See you there!" Tomoyo announced with a friendly pat on Sakura's shoulder before leaving.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Lost Princess**

**A/N: reviews… reviews… reviews… please? ^^**

**Chapter 6**

"Where's Takashi?" came Sakura's inquiry to Syaoran as she sat beside him inside their Philosophy room.

"He's out… trying to sweet-talk his girl friend." Syaoran answered with a shrug.

"They fought?" came Sakura's inquiry with a raised brow.

"Seems like it." Syaoran answered with a hesitant grin.

"What did he do this time?" she asked with a slight amusement.

"He's been accused of not having any time for her anymore and that he's spending most of his time with us… particularly you." Came Syaoran's explanation, grinning impishly.

"Such a shallow reason…" Sakura commented with a thoughtful frown.

"I think not…'cause she should be threatened by you. You might steal Takashi from right under her nose." Was Syaoran's casual and a matter-of-fact tone.

"Really?" came Sakura's all too enthusiastic tone, obviously riding Syaoran's teasing.

"Finally, you admitted that I'm really pretty!" she exclaimed with a wide smile.

"I didn't say anything like that…" Syaoran countered, a touch of mirth dancing in his brown eyes.

"You may not have said it directly…but you implied it. I just read between the lines." Sakura stated with a smug grin and a teasing countenance.

"Vain" Syaoran surrendered, pinching the bridge of her nose fondly.

Sakura's smile widened when he surrendered.

"Loser." She countered in a playful tone so Syaoran wasn't insulted.

"Takashi, how's everything?" Syaoran asked immediately the moment Takashi went in the classroom and sat on the chair behind Syaoran's. Syaoran noticed Takashi's grim countenance, the emotions in his dark eyes hidden. By his look, Syaoran could guess what had transpired.

"Later, Syao." Takashi told him in the quiet of his voice. Syaoran nodded his agreement then he saw Sakura give him a worried look.

"It's bad isn't it?" Sakura couldn't seem to hide her worry from her voice as she whispered the query to Syaoran.

"Looks like it."

XXX

It was already seven in the evening when their practice ended.

"Okay, guys! Thanks for the cooperation! Till tomorrow, same time, same place! Bye, guys!" came Tomoyo's loud announcement as the dancers slowly scattered.

"Hey, guys! Where are you going?" came Sakura's inquiry when she saw Syaoran and Takashi about to leave.

"To hell!" came Takashi's moody reply before leaving.

"Right! Don't bother coming back!" she called after him in sarcasm, her temper almost surfacing because Takashi had been a really heavy burden the whole practice, always snappish.

"Sakura?" came Syaoran's chide, giving her a warning look before jogging to catch up with the moody guy.

"Darn!" she muttered in annoyance.

"'Ey, Sakura!" she heard a call from behind her. She turned and saw Tomoyo.

" 'You going home alone?" Tomoyo inquired, jogging to her direction.

"Seems like it. The two guys just ditched me." She muttered, the annoyance still evident in her tone.

"Takashi was sort of…" Tomoyo tried to find the right word, "…distracted." She finished lamely.

"That is an understatement, Tomoyo." Sakura commented with a frown.

"Takashi was being a jerk." There was firmness in her tone when Sakura made the announcement.

"Okay… If you say so… Anyway, why don't we go home together? I mean, we're neighbors, apparently." Tomoyo changed the subject tactfully, noticing that Sakura was pissed.

"Sure!"

The moment the two ladies went out of the school gate, a black colored car with black tinted windows stopped infront of them. A tall, lanky guy came out of the driver's side and approached them.

"Eriol… What are you doing here?" came Tomoyo's surprise the moment she saw the familiar guy.

He was in an all black outfit, complete with black tinted shades. His outfit emphasized his ivory-hued skin and his dark hair which was wonderfully unkempt.

"Taking you home, princess." Came the sarcastic answer, lips quirking up into a smug grin.

"Oh, yeah?" Tomoyo's usually cheerful and calm demeanor had turned frosty.

"Anyway, as you can see, I'm with someone here so mind your manners." She snapped, lavender eyes flashing dangerously. That was the only time that he notices Sakura who was standing beside Tomoyo quietly. He gave her a charming smile.

"Nice to see you again, my lady." He stated in a surprisingly polite tone before removing his dark shades. Sakura caught a familiar slate-colored eyes.

~Oh, Kami! He's the guy I bumped into yesterday.~ came her surprise, her heart crazily hammering in her chest.

"Uh…yeah…" she stammered, mentally scolding herself for her reaction. She badly wanted to disappear that she wished for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She knew her cheeks were flaming in embarrassment but she hoped that the guy didn't notice.

"You've got such expressive emerald eyes." The guy offered good-naturedly, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

At this, Sakura looked away, eliciting a soft chuckle from the guy.

"Stop teasing her, Eriol! And quit your flirting!" Tomoyo chided, delivering a gentle but firm punch on his stomach.

"You think you're so cute? Ex----cuse me…" Tomoyo insulted, rolling her eyes annoyingly.

"Jealous of her, princess?" Eriol taunted, turning his dancing slate eyes on Tomoyo.

"Why would I be?" Tomoyo inquired dryly and blandly, showing disinterest.

"Because I'm giving her my undivided attention…" he pointed out with a smug grin.

"You wished!" she retorted before dragging Sakura with her and going inside the waiting car.


	8. Chapter 7

**The Lost Princess**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay… ^^**

**Chapter 7**

"Darn!" Takashi hissed in annoyance as his head continued throbbing mercilessly. He tried to shake it away but failed miserably.

"Hey, Takashi!" the loud call from behind him intensified the throbbing in his head with an unwelcome addition of a ringing in his ears. He turned and saw Syaoran grinning sympathetically when he noticed his look.

"You look like hell." Syaoran stated casually, his brown eyes hiding the pain he was experiencing in his own head.

"I wish I could say the same to you, too." Takashi grumbled as they walked to their class together. It was already their second subject because they had overslept due to their drunken state the night before which went until the wee hours of the morning.

"I had always envied your skill in hiding your emotions." Takashi admitted after a quick glance at the weary-free, clean-faced guy.

Syaoran flashed a boyish grin, "It really is handy sometimes…"

"They're here." Chiharu whispered to the quiet and moody Sakura the moment she saw the two guys enter the room.

Sakura turned and looked at the two guys, studying them closely, a frown on her soft, red lips.

Takashi was totally tired-looking, his eyes bloodshot and his skin, pale. His dark hair was so unruly --- in a lazy kind of way while Syaoran was the total opposite. Though Syaoran's brown hair was unruly --- the windblown kind of way, his brown eyes were clear with a small tinge of amusement and he was clean-shaven, totally presentable… unlike Takashi who seemed to have woken up from a restless sleep.

"Stop frowning, Sakura." Takashi muttered his complaint softly, unable to increase the volume of his voice for fear of intensifying his developing headache. He sat on Sakura's right while Syaoran sat on his right as well. .

At this, Sakura's frown deepened but she chose to keep her mouth shut and decided to concentrate on her book again, deliberately trying to ignore the two guys.

"Speechless, princess?" Takashi taunted when he noticed her reaction. He badly wanted to have a spat with her because the liquor hadn't seemed to have taken away all of his misery.

~It's partly her fault anyway.~ he reasoned to himself, recalling his girlfriend's --- ex-girlfriend's actually --- accusation. She had accused him of liking Sakura more than just a friend. Such a ridiculous notion on his point of view, ~Darn her anyway for thinking such a foolish thing!~ he fumed silently. Yes, Sakura was indeed pretty but that doesn't mean he's interested in her as something more than just a friend. He sighed inwardly at the train of his thoughts and resurfaced to reality. He was surprised to realize that Sakura hadn't taken the bait he so dangled within her reach.

"Stupid! Stop provoking her! She's already pissed!" came Syaoran's whisper to him, his brown eyes fixed on Sakura's serious expression.

"Whatever." He finally shrugged his surrender before placing his head on his arms which was on the surface of his desk.

"'Ey, Takashi! Apologize to her!" came Syaoran's hiss the moment their practice ended. Sakura had been ignoring the both of them for a whole day already.

"What!? Why should I?" Takashi complained with creased brows, confusion evident in his eyes.

"You were unbearable yesterday." Syaoran pointed out.

"I've got reasons for behaving like that. I just broke up with my girlfriend!" came Takashi's indignance, lips in a frown.

"But it's not reason enough for being a jerk, that's what she'll tell you I bet." Syaoran grinned.

"Damn!" Takashi muttered, "Do I really have to do it?" he added.

"Yes." Was Syaoran's simple answer, "And anyway, if it were up to Sakura, it'll take her eternity before she'll talk to us… She's really stubborn for her own good." He added with an amused grin. Silence elapsed before Syaoran heard Takashi let out a huge, audible sigh.

"Okay, then." He finally decided, looking at Sakura who was a long distance from them – talking to Tomoyo.

"Uh… Tomoyo…Can I talk to Sakura for a moment?" Sakura heard Takashi's familiar voice from behind her and was surprised to note the slight hesitation in his voice.

Tomoyo gave Takashi a thorough look, brows quirked up in confused query, then diverted her gaze back to the expressionless Sakura. She gave Sakura an inquiringly look before giving in to Takashi's request and leaving.

"Uh… Sakura…" Takashi stammered the moment Tomoyo had left. Sakura tried to ignore him, rummaging through her backpack.

"Sorry about yesterday." Takashi finally blurted out when he couldn't contain his nerves any longer. There was silence. He looked at Sakura's expression and bit back a groan when he noticed that Sakura hadn't seemed to have heard him.

"Sakura?!" came his panic complaint, trying hard to ignore the thumping of his heart and the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

"What?" came Sakura's innocent inquiry, looking up at him with a confused expression, "Are we going home already?" she added.

At this statement, the abnormal drumming of his heart dwindled into the normal rate and the uncomfortable knot in his stomach loosened. He was forgiven!

"Yup!" came his light tone, smiling genuinely for the first time that day.

"'Ey, Sakura!" she heard a hearty call the moment she, Takashi and Syaoran stepped out of the school gate. She looked around and saw Tomoyo, waving at her. She was surprised to see Tomoyo standing beside a familiar black car.

"Eriol is looking for you!" Tomoyo informed her after she had ran to their direction.

"Eriol who?" came Syaoran's suspicious inquiry, brows arched.

"Sakura's admired and my arch nemesis." Tomoyo explained off-handedly.

"An admirer?" came Takashi's tone of disbelief, "Are you sure he's got twenty-twenty vision? Man, he's badly in need of glasses." Came Takashi's addition with obvious sarcasm, smirking and looking at Sakura in disbelief.

"Shut up, Takashi! You're the one who's in need of glasses!" Tomoyo countered in defense of her friend.

"Such loyalty, Tomoyo?" Takashi's tone was one of disbelief.

"Hey. Tomoyo! Stop dawdling!" came a clear and firm voice from behind her.

"Shut up, Eriol!" Tomoyo shot back at the smirking guy before turning back to talk to Sakura.

"So, want to ride with us?" Tomoyo invited, ignoring Eriol's honking the moment he had entered the car again.

"Huh?... Uh… I think I'll pass… These two guys here still have to make up for what they did yesterday." Sakura explained, giving Tomoyo a conspiratory wink.

"Oh. I see. That's good news 'cause you won't have to endure the rudeness of that insufferable jerk." As Tomoyo spoke, she shot a deadly glance to the direction of the driver's seat in the car. Her amethyst eyes were alive with irritation and … something more? Sakura was much of a poet not to have noticed the loving fondness in Tomoyo's eyes.

~Interesting.~ she thought quietly, already seeing the developing love story of the two.

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow, guys! Bye!" she called back while running to the car, waving at them with a very sweet smile that made Sakura wonder if Tomoyo was indeed not looking forward to spending time with that specific insufferable jerk.

XXX

"Damn it, Sakura! Your secret admirer is giving me a headache. Why can't he just show himself instead of staying anonymous?" came Chiharu's annoyed complaint that Thursday afternoon. They were in the garden of Takashi's house, sitting cross-legged on the soft green grass near the fountain.

"That's simple logic, Chi. The guy is scared to show himself because he doesn't want anyone to know that he has such a bad taste in girls." Came Syaoran's a-matter-of-fact explanation which made Sakura stuck out her tongue out at him childishly.

"Syao is right. I'm sure if he shows himself, the others won't stop criticizing him for lack of good taste." The grinning Takashi put in.

"Shut up, you two!" Chiharu chided with a frown at the two guys' comments although she knew that it was only meant to annoy Sakura.

"You're not using your head! The more likely reason is that he's too shy… or he doesn't look that good." Chiharu finished quite thoughtfully.

"Yes! Why didn't I think of it before? He might be ashamed of his face." Chiharu said enthusiastically as if she had just solved the biggest problem on Earth.

"That's a real possibility, Chi, and a good one!" came Takashi's agreement, nodding thoughtfully. They heard a frustrated and audible sigh, "Guys? If you're finished discussing my personal life, can we move on to the real topic?" came Sakura's exasperated but firm tone.

"Sure, Sakura. But it's not yet finished. We'll just set it aside for a while." Chiharu told her cheerfully, all smiles.

"Thank goodness for small favors." Sakura murmured sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, let's start our meeting with the serial killer before we move on to the Reed Monarchy's case." Came Takashi business-like tone, all amusement and mirth gone from his dark eyes. It was time to get down to business and to be serious so everybody wore their serious looks.

"According to the newspapers, the guy the girls dated was ruled out of the list of suspects because of the lack of evidence." Takashi continued, shuffling through the documents infront of him.

"And there's no lead yet." Chiharu added quietly.

"Yes, that's right. I think the culprit is lying low because the cops are hot on his trail. But we don't know his state of mind and we can't read it. He might be planning his next target as of this moment or he might already be laying a trap." Takashi finished. Silence followed as the four fell to a deep thinking.

"And from the results of the information we've gathered from the victims' immediate families, the accusation is clearly pointed at the same guy they'd dated before their disappearances and deaths." Takashi finished, brows creased in concentration.

"But the guy is squeaky clean." This piece of fact was inserted by a thoughtful Chiharu.

"Too squeaky clean." Sakura commented with a thoughtful frown. Takashi nodded to this then turned to the quiet Syaoran, "What do you think, Syao?"

"Sakura is right. He's too clean that it looks so suspicious." Syaoran stated with hesitation.

"Are you implying that this guy is the guilty one?" Takashi asked carefully.

"Anything is possible, Takashi." Was Syao's quiet reply but he met Takashi's dark gaze with his level brown ones.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Takashi inquired, looking at the thoughtful and serious faces of his friends.

"We need to get near that guy and investigate. And we go undercover if the need arise." Chiharu proposed, a hand raised politely.

"Right." Agreed Sakura, "I would even willingly become his pawn as long as we catch him red-handed."

Syaoran glanced at Sakura fleetingly and hesitated before agreeing, "Okay."

"So, all in agreement to the proposal?" Takashi asked. All nodded their assent.

"Okay, next is the Reed case." Announced Takashi.

"His majesty invited us to the palace this coming summer and we'll stay there the whole season. The reason for this is for us to be trained with self-defense and so that we can work together with his hired professionals." Takashi explained carefully, noting each of his friend's reactions. Chiharu's eyes shone with excitement while Sakura's emerald eyes had darkened quite dangerously. Syaoran's hazel eyes, on the other hand, were shut, allowing no emotions to leak. This worried Takashi because when Syaoran wore that look, it meant that he was thinking of something very important that he didn't want anyone to interfere with and that look always made anyone feel intimidated.

"How do we get there?" Chiharu's eager inquiry broke the unnoticed silence that had followed Takashi's explanation.

"A limousine will collect us from our homes to the palace the day after our last class day." Takashi answered the inquiry, looking at Chiharu.

"I won't be able to join you on that day, guys." Came Syaoran's statement.

The three others turned to his direction in confusion and inquiry. He gave them a tight and apologetic smile.

"My parents want me to spend the first week of summer with them. You know we don't see each other often… but don't worry, I'll just meet you there." Came his assurance.

"Okay, then. Any more questions?" Takashi looked at each of them.

"What are we to do at the palace again?" Sakura's tone was edgy as she asked for clarification.

"On our first week there, we'll be taught how to ride or use a horse. Then, trained to use crossbows, lances, spears and many other weapons before we can join the professionals in the field work. His majesty had warned me that it's quite dangerous and that he'll understand if we'll quit." Came his long enumeration.

"How dangerous?" Sakura's voice was odd as she asked the question but no one noticed.

Takashi hesitated them met Syaoran's hazel eyes. At Syaoran's nod, he sighed, "A number of professionals had already been brutally murdered."

"That explains the training." Sakura murmured quietly.

"Are you still not scared enough to back out?" came Takashi's wary inquiry, eyeing the two girls.

"No." came Sakura's firm reply, stubbornly meeting Syaoran's level gaze, challenging him to contradict.

"It'll be okay, I'm sure." Came Chiharu's bold announcement.

"Guys, why don't you just---" Syaoran was unable to finish because Sakura cut him with a firm, "No."

Sakura know full well that Syaoran was going to suggest that they drop the case. It was not for fear of his own life but for fear of her and Chiharu's lives.

~Damn him for being so stubbornly protective.~ she thought furiously, glancing at Syaoran who met her glare with a steady and unaffected look.

"Suit yourself." Sakura heard hidden frustration in his rough tone and caught a glimpse of what? Helplessness and fear? In his hazel eyes before the shutters fell down and closed the window to his soul.


	9. Chapter 8

**The Lost Princess**

**Chapter 8**

"Darn it! I've lost track of them!" came the frustrated hiss of the guy from the shadows.

It was a rather unusual dark night with only the presence of a handful of stars. Even the moon was hidden by the dark heavens. Maybe because the moon knew what the night would bring…

Silent screams of agony… Blood draining of the guilty… Eternal slumber for the fallen angel's minion… The quiet retaliation of the innocents…

The moon didn't want to witness such cruelty and madness because although the cause was just… the means was not right, would never be right.

"Mech! Locate them… Now!" the silent night could hear the quiet panic in the guy's voice as he spoke to the communicator.

"I'm on them, Night." The guy heard the boyish reply. Then silence. He looked around in hope that he'll spot them again.

~Stupid! Why did you let them out of your sight?!~ he mentally scolded his stupidity, his heart beating in an unusually fast rate. His mind was a total mess while his instincts were warning him of danger yet unknown. He unconsciously touched the hilt of his blade which was strapped around his waist, hidden from view by his long, flowing black coat.

"That's weird." He heard Mech's confused voice from the ear phones.

"What?" Night touched the earring on his left lobe, the disguised communicator and located designed by him and Mech.

"Her locator is out. Something might have happened to it." Mech's voice had sounded worried and a bit scared.

"Darn!" Night cursed angrily the moment he heard the bad news.

"What now?" he demanded, already clutching the hilt of his blade, his sense of dread increasing every minute that she was out there without some back up.

"I don't know, Night." Mech's voice had grown panicky.

At this, Night raked his already messy dark hair in obvious worry and agitation.

"I'll scour the park." He announced to Mech, hating the feeling of fear and helplessness creeping into this being.

He scoured the park stealthily and quietly, hiding behind the shadows of the large trees and thick bushes.

He heard a noise and whipped to that direction. It was only the rustling of the leaves caused by the cold zephyr. He moved on, ears alert on any sound. He suddenly stopped. But it was only the whistling of the wind. He walked again in to the place where the plants were thick and the trees, large. No unusual movements. He was about to turn back when he stepped on something that cracked. He knelt down to examine it. Even though the light was insufficient, he was still able to identify it. It was her locator!

~Damn!~ his heartbeat went faster, the hand clutching the blade hilt tightened as he stood up, ran to where the plants were thick and forced entry, ignoring the painful scraped of the branches on his face and neck.

His mind was much too focused on getting to the other side. It took him almost forever before he had successfully gone through the plant barrier.

The scene that greeted his arrival made his dark eyes fierce and darken even more dangerously. In anger, he drew his blade from its sheath and pushed the sharp tip hard on the dying guy's heart. He was immediately robbed of his breath.

Night stared at the dead man dispassionately, eyes cold and hard. He riveted his gaze and looked at her who was sitting, staring at the corpse with something akin to trauma, her clothes torn, her hair a mess and her body full of bruises.

He made a move to her direction, shrugged off his coat and placed it on her shoulders, around her, as a shield from the cold. He knelt a knee infront of her, hands on her shoulders and shook her a little.

"'Ey!" his voice was surprisingly cracking. Maybe it was due to his fear for her and the relief that she was not killed.

No response.

~Damn!~ he cursed again, searching her gem-colored eyes. They were so unfocused… so lost.

"It's okay. It's all over." And he did something he hadn't dreamt of doing, gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly and protectively.

XXX

"The guy had been murdered last night!" came Takashi's information as he told a shocked Chiharu.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Takashi asked with a wry grin.

"So…is he guilty?" Chiharu asked when she finally found her voice.

"Yes…" was his quiet answer.

"By the way, where's Sakura?" he asked Chiharu as they walked towards the auditorium for the Valentine's Day presentation that Saturday morning.

"She was summoned by the school director." Chiharu answered distractedly, her thoughts still on the mystery of the guy's murder.

"'Ey! Where's Tomoyo?" came Takashi's inquiry the moment he went to the back stage and saw the dancers preparing.

"Her mother called. She developed a flu last night and her temperature rose this morning." One of the dancers answered his query.

"What a bad time to be sick." Takashi commented before going to where Syaoran was, already wearing their dance clothes.

"You're late." Syaoran pointed out with a frown.

"I slept late last night." Takashi answered nonchalantly as they walked to the dressing room.

Syaoran raised a brow at this statement, suspicious.

"I was just restless, Syao, that's all. Nothing serious so don't fret." Takashi assured the suspicious guy.

They entered the room and Takashi started changing as Syaoran opened his own locker to get something.

"You heard the news about the murder on the morning news?" came Syaoran's quiet inquiry as he styled his hair.

"Yeah. It was such a shock." Takashi commented.

"Who could have done it?" Syaoran inquired, styling his hair.

"No idea."

The program was already starting and Sakura wasn't around yet.

"Where the hell is Sakura?" came Takashi's frustrated inquiry, looking around the back stage for any sign of his missing friend but she was nowhere to be found.

"Damn her." He hissed quietly as they were called for a quick recap.

After a couple of recaps, he saw Sakura dashing in, not yet in their dance outfit. He marched purposely to her direction with a frown.

"Where the hell have you been?! You're late!" he demanded, giving her a menacing look.

She just gave him a sweet smile which evaporated his temper then she touched his cheek fondly, saying, "I'll take your lecture later if it's all the same to you." Then, she dashed into the dressing room to change and prepare.

Their dance number had just ended and they were already backstage, chatting in relief. Takashi looked around for Sakura inorder to deliver his long litany but she was nowhere to be found again.

~Where could she be?~ he thought, confusion evident in his expression.

"Lost Sakura again, haven't you?" Syaoran teased, grinning in amusement, hazel eyes dancing with unconcealed mirth.

"Yeah. Where could she be?" Takashi wondered aloud, looking around.

"If Sakura is smart, which I know she is, I'm sure she already ducked for cover to be spared from your litany." Came Syaoran's chuckled statement.

Moments later, a soft angelic voice floated melodiously backstage, making the people there stop whatever they were doing.

"Such wonderful voice." One of the students commented.

"Who could that be?" Syaoran gave Takashi an inquiring look while listening to the voice.

"Let's find out!" and Takashi jogged out of the backstage and went to the vacant row seats infront of the stage, followed closely by Syaoran.

The two guys' expressions of surprise and disbelief were almost comical, their lips slightly parted.

"I didn't know she can sing like this." Came Takashi's murmur, awe evident in his dark eyes.

"Neither did I…" Syaoran answered just as quietly, watching her perform passionately on stage, his expression guarded.

"Talents are really distributed unjustly, aren't they?" Takashi grinned slowly, not getting his eyes off the stage.

"She's already a poet, a writer and a dancer. Now, she had become a singer." Takashi added, unaware that his words fell on deaf ears because his friend's ears were filled with nothing but the melodious voice of the singer onstage, aware of how attractive she looked with the flowing silvery-blue dress and with her long auburn hair done in tresses which fell elegantly and gracefully down her back.

He was unquestionably mesmerized, along with the amazed audience who had hushed the moment she sang the tragic love ballad. Her face was fired up with the right emotions and her voice teased the notes as she delivered the word with rhythm and ease.

She was already on her second song, another ballad, when in the middle of the song, a guy walked up the stage, carrying a bouquet of white roses.

They guy looked so familiar, thought Syaoran with a slight frown. His frown deepened when after giving the bouquet, the guy bent and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The audience were already shouting and shrieking in giddiness but he was unable to hear it, too wrapped up in his developing temper.

"Isn't that Eriol?" only Takashi's voice managed to pull him back to reality.

"Eriol who?" Syaoran asked, pretending nonchalance but never taking his gaze from the now alone singer.

"Tomoyo's friend." Takashi reminded him.

"Oh… That jerk."

After the performance, Sakura hurried backstage, a bundle of quivering nerves. Her heart rate was abnormally high, her hands cold and clammy.

The moment she stepped backstage, she saw him, waiting for her with a charming smile. He approached her.

"Congratulations! You've just captured everyone's hearts today." He complimented, a smile playing on his luscious lips.

"Huh…? Uh… Thanks." She stammered, a blush starting to creep into her cheeks.

She had looked down on the floor in total nervousness and embarrassment,

"Don't be coy, Saku." Eriol stated, placing gentle fingers beneath her chin and making her look up at him.

His slate-colored eyes were full of friendliness that her awkwardness faded… a bit. She gave him a hesitant half smile.

"So, 'you surprised about me being your secret admirer?" he teased lightly, a gentle smile playing on his lips. He had withdrawn the fingers from Sakura's chin.

"Y-yeah…Very…" she replied with all honesty, unable to stop the grin that formed on her lips.

"Good." It was more than a murmur, "So, are you available after the program?" he added.

"Huh…? Uh… Yeah… I think so… Why?" she answered in innocent confusion, brows creased.

"I'll pick you up. We'll go somewhere." He announced cheerfully, chuckling her chin fondly before turning to leave. He was already a meter away when he heard Sakura's call. He turned his head and gave her an inquiring look, his expression happy and cheerful.

"How's Tomoyo?" came Sakura's surprising question to him, her emerald eyes showing her genuine concern.

Sakura noticed the darkening of Eriol's eyes upon her inquiry but it was so fleeting that she thought she'd just imagined it.

"She's fine. Just sick because of stress." He answered calmly and levelly, shrugging in nonchalance. He then waved goodbye and left her wondering.

"What?!" came Takashi's outraged surprise when he managed to catch up with Sakura before she could go inside the dressing room to change and after she had told them that she was going on a date with Eriol.

"Shut up, Takashi! You're exaggerating." Sakura complained with a frown, hands on her hips. Syaoran was behind Takashi, chuckling in amusement and she gave him a deadly glare before turning her flashing eyes at Takashi.

"You're not going out with that…that guy!" came Takashi's firm command that made Sakura raise an eyebrow in quiet disbelief.

"You're not bossing me around, Yamazaki!" Sakura announced in equal outrage before stomping away and entering the dressing room with a bang of the door.

"Darn it! She's too stubborn!" Takashi muttered in annoyance, raking his dark hair infrustration.

"Let her be, Takashi…" Syaoran advised, patting him comfortingly on the back, hazel eyes dancing in amusement.

"That girl needs a keeper!" Takashi hissed to the very calm Syaoran, his dark eyes flashing.

"Don't let her hear that or you're dead." Syaoran advised again good-naturedly, eyes on the closed door of the dressing room.

XXX

The night was ripe and filled with a deafening silence. The dark sky… moonless. The lights…out except for those on the streets. The people…dead to the world in their deep slumber. Most of them, that is. Because for some, the darkness was a good cover for their daily meetings.

"You have another mission." A man's voice announced to the three who were positioned in their desired and usual places.

"It's different from your other missions because this one's complicated." He continued.

"What is it?" the young boy couldn't seem to contain his curiosity any longer.

"You'll be after the Crow Organization, an expanding syndicate which is behind the disappearance of the Reed Monarchy." The man answered quietly and levelly.

"But, we have no clue of who the members are." The young boy commented, confusion evident in his voice.

"Don't worry. I've already devised a plan to draw them out. That is, if all of you will be willing to cooperate." He looked at each of them, his gaze lingering on the quiet lady before landing on the equally quiet guy near the window.

"I won't have her risking her life again." Came the guy's hard voice.

"Don't worry, things had been taken into consideration. She'll be guarded and protected." The man assured him.

"Make sure of that 'cause if things go wrong and she'll be hurt I'll hunt and kill you." The threat was delivered with such calmness that it brought a tiny shiver down the man's spine. He knew the guy could carry out the threat, especially after what had happened to their last mission.

"So, do we have an agreement?" the man asked after an uncomfortable silence.

The young boy looked at his companions worriedly, uneasy at the obvious tension in the room. He couldn't really blame Night 'cause they almost lost her.

"Yes." The quiet agreement of Butterfly made him crease his brows. He looked at Night but couldn't read anything in his stance.

"Mech?" the man turned to him for his answer.

"Huh…? I dunno'… Yeah… Sure… Okay…" he was torn.

"Night?" the man turned to the serious and silent guy. Silence. The tension in the room increased. Night was going to answer in negative, he knew. But before he could answer, "Please, Night…" the pleading tone came from Butterfly as she glanced up at him. Night met her pleading gaze, "I'll not see you get hurt." Night's deep voice was devoid of any emotion.

"I know… but…" she trailed off.

"Okay." Night finally assented after a huge, audible sigh.


	10. Chapter 9

**The Lost Princess**

**A/N: Guys! It's finally the palace scenes… Hope you all enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed writing these parts… Reviews please!!! ^^**

**Chapter 9**

"I'm so damned weary." Came Takashi's complaint as they trudged across the palace grounds early that morning, "The Sun's not even up yet…" he added, hiding a yawn and stretching.

"Yeah. This is pure torture." Chiharu agreed while yawning.

While the two were complaining, Sakura was quietly looking at her surroundings and at the night-blue sky. The ambience was one of reluctant awakening, the grounds littered with a few sleepy servants and soldiers. Sakura shivered when the cold wind touched her skin.

"We've been doing this for almost a fortnight, aren't you used to it already?" came Sakura's quiet inquiry to her friends.

"That's just it! We've been short of sleep since we came here." Chiharu stated with a hint of frustration.

"And we've had endless trainings from sunrise till sunset…We don't even have time to relax." Takashi added with a slight frown.

"The training is necessary, guys. Without it, we'll be easy prey to the assassins." Sakura told them, recalling what the kind guard captain had told them on their first day there.

"I know…but…it's so unfair…Syao isn't here yet. While we're torturing ourselves with endless trainings, Syao is just relaxing somewhere." Takashi grumbled.

"That just means that he'll have a lot of catching up to do once he arrives." Sakura pointed out a matter-of-factly.

"Right!" Takashi realized, his expression lighting up a bit.

The dark sky was already lightening when they arrived in the practice courts. They saw the tall and burly figure of their training master, his wide back on them. He was obviously talking to someone but they were unable to see who he was talking to because his burly frame blocked the person from their view.

"Morning, Sensei!" came the sleepy and familiar voice of Chiharu.

Sir Wuu, the training master, turned to the new arrivals with a slight frown. He glanced at his wrist watch then looked back at them.

"You're fifteen minutes late!" he informed them in his usual booming voice.

"Oh, come on, Teach! Please understand. Who could manage to wake up at four in the morning after sleeping late last night?" came Takashi's complaining explanation.

"I can." A familiar voice from the training master's back announced with a hint of amusement.

"Syao?" came the surprise of his friends when he stepped from behind the training master. He was grinning in amusement, noting the comical expressions of his friends, with Sakura as an exception. She only gave him a smug grin which he returned.

"When did you arrive?" Sakura asked casually, arms crossed on her chest.

"Just past midnight." He answered off-handedly.

"Okay, people! Quit this chatting and do your warm-ups while I prepare the weapons." Sir Wuu announced before leaving them.

"So, I heard you've been training for almost a fortnight already." Came Syaoran's statement as they started doing some warm-ups.

"Yup! We've been tortured for that long already." Takashi answered with a thoughtful frown, "It amazes me that we haven't quit yet." He added.

"It's just a training, Takashi." Syaoran told him nonchalantly.

"It might be just that for you but my body's aching all over due to this." Takashi complained, doing some stretching, "And besides, how can you say that when you haven't started yet?" he pointed out, a smirk starting to form on his lips.

Syaoran decided not to answer but his grin was a smug one.

"What are you grinning about? I'm sure I can best you at sword fighting." Came Takashi's boast, his smirk still visible.

"Really?" Syaoran's tone was taunting, his hazel eyes challenging.

"Is that a challenge?" Syaoran's tone and the challenge in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Takashi.

At Takashi's inquiry, Syaoran just arched a brow, a gentle grin on his lips and shrugged his shoulders.

"Man, you're on!" Takashi accepted Syaoran's quiet suggestion, "You'll eat dirt in no time at all."

"Let's see." Syaoran stated quietly, his smug grin still in place.

"This is stupid… and a waste of time." Sakura grumbled as they walked on to their training master for permission.

"I know you're worried about me, love, but don't worry, I'll thrash this braggart and show him real skill…" Syaoran announced in a loud and amused voice, placing an arm across Sakura's shoulders.

"Really, Syao? If I were you, I'll take it back 'cause I'm good. And besides, I've been in training and you're not." Takashi pointed out, dark eyes dancing playfully.

"You're nothing but a neophyte, Takashi." Syaoran countered with a sly grin.

"Whatever!" Sakura interrupted their banter annoyingly, shrugging off Syaoran's arm across her shoulders before running towards the stables.

She was confused because her heart had skipped a beat when Syaoran had draped his arm across her shoulders.

~Darn!~ she cursed inwardly.

The Sun was already rising in the East when the two guys' duel was about to begin. The two guys were standing opposite each other on the practice court while she, Chiharu and the training master were a few meters away… the audience.

"Okay! Begin!" came the barked command of Sir Wuu.

The two guys shifted into "guard" position, looking at each other and concentrating, trying to guess the other's first move. Moments passed but no one moved to make the first attack. Then suddenly, Takashi sprang from his position, advanced and attacked. Syaoran successfully blocked the blow and even under Sakura's inexperienced eyes, she could still notice Syaoran's grace and confidence. She could see that Syaoran seemed to be taking it lightly and playfully while Takashi was deep in concentration.

Takashi attacked and attacked again while Syaoran just blocked or evaded, a grin on his lips.

"Takashi's rushing." Sakura heard Sir Wuu's comment, a frown on his lips.

"Is it bad?" Chiharu asked, never taking off her gaze from the two.

"Yes… because his opponent is studying his every move and he's giving too much with his attacks." He explained, eyes still on the two.

Silence followed except for the sound of steel against steel.

"He's got it! Now, he's going for the 'kill'!" and no sooner had he said that, Takashi's blade flew from his hold after Syaoran had maneuvered his own blade and knocked Takashi's from his hand with the hilt of his blade. Syaoran presented the glinting and sharp tip of the sword on Takashi's neck, a smug and satisfied grin on his lips.

"Darn it, Syao! How'd you do that?" came Takashi's amazement as he wiped beads of sweat from his forehead.

"What can I say? I'm a natural." Syaoran shrugged, hazel eyes dancing merrily.

"You're no more a natural than I." Takashi told him, not believing his careless answer.

"Suit yourself." He just stated, giving him a mysterious smile.

"You're quite a swordsman, young man." Sir Wuu complimented once they were already beside their 'audience'.

"Runs in the family." Syaoran shrugged smugly.

"Braggart." Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes.

"No kidding, Saku. Father's a great swordsman and my mother too. In their youth, mother had challenged father for a duel because she was annoyed with his arrogant behavior. And believe it or not, mother defeated father. I'm not sure if it's due to skill or because father loved her too much that he let her win." Syaoran narrated, eyes dancing as he reminisced.

"I salute your mother, then. She's great! Not a push over." Sakura commented, a grin on her lips.

Syaoran looked down at her and their eyes locked. Sakura experienced an awkward feeling in her stomach, as if butterflies were present there. She wanted to look away but she was so much like her mother – courageous – that she didn't follow her urge. She boldly held Syaoran's gaze, arching a brow arrogantly although her heart rate was abnormally fast.

"Yeah, you're right. And I love my mother for that. So much. That's why I admire people with such fire and bravery." Syaoran announced quietly, his hazel eyes surprisingly turning serious. This confused Sakura. She felt as if Syaoran was telling her something. But what?

"Okay, guys! Let's begin the practice." Sir Wuu's announcement broke whatever spell had surrounded the two.

She saw Syaoran's serious gaze evaporate and replaced by a playful one.

"Okay." He answered the training master before looking away from Sakura and following the training master with Takashi.

Sakura took a deep, steadying breath.

"Weird." She breathed quietly before following the two, Chiharu beside her, thoughtful.


	11. Chapter 10

**The Lost Princess**

**Chapter 10**

"Hey, you seem to be deep in thought." Chiharu's quiet voice managed to penetrate Sakura's jumbled thoughts. She had been staring at the flowing river, deep in thought, since she had sat down on a huge boulder after their training master had unexpectedly announced a short break.

Sakura looked at the newcomer with a sheepish smile. The newcomer climbed and sat beside her. There was silence except for the soft hiss of the river, the quiet whisper of the wind and the musical chirp of the birds.

"Uh… Saku?" Chiharu began in hesitation, gaze fixed on the shimmering surface of the clear river.

"Yeah?" Sakura prompted, glancing at Chiharu. She noticed Chiharu's creased brows and confused expression.

"I just noticed something a while ago…" she started quietly.

"What?" Sakura inquired, transferring her gaze from Chiharu's face to the clear river, pulling her knees to her chest, embracing them with her arms and placing her chin on her joined knees, never taking her gaze off the river.

"It seems as if…Syao liked you in a different sense." Chiharu continued after a slight pause.

Upon hearing Chiharu's statement, Sakura's heart beat doubled, feeling uneasy.

"Different? How?" Sakura tried to make her voice calm and even, though panic had crept into her. Chiharu had noticed what she, herself, had noticed! Along with the panic, another emotion surfaced…it was pure annoyance. This annoyance was directed at herself because of her reaction to the knowledge that Syaoran might like her --- not only in a friendly sense! And she hated the feeling that it evoked from her.

She was so wrapped up in fighting her emotions that she didn't hear Chiharu's quiet sigh.

"This was only a suspicion, Saku…but what had happened a while ago was all the confirmation I needed…" Chiharu stopped then looked at Sakura. She waited until Sakura met her unwavering gaze. She saw fear in Sakura's emerald eyes but she couldn't seem to keep to herself what she had just learned.

"Syaoran is in love with you, Saku…" and as expected, her statement intensified the fear in Sakura's eyes that she looked away 'cause it was too much to bear.

"No!" there was underlying anger in Sakura's denial and her hands had clenched tightly.

Chiharu looked at her again and saw the battle in her emerald eyes before it was surprisingly shut. That was the first time that she couldn't read any of Sakura's feelings. Sakura had always been honest with it but at that moment, she knew that Sakura wouldn't share it. And at Sakura's reaction, Chiharu couldn't help but think. She had seen fear in Sakura's eyes before, but why? Why was she so scared when she learned of Syaoran's feelings? She couldn't understand Sakura's reaction, unless…

She looked at Sakura again and studied her guarded expression.

"Why are you so scared, Saku?" Chiharu whispered quietly. No answer but she could sense that her body had tensed and her emerald eyes had turned menacing.

"Is it because you're also in love with him?" Chiharu finished and this gained a deadly glare from Sakura.

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed.

This confirmed Chiharu's suspicion regarding Sakura's feelings.

"Why are you so scared of your feelings for Syao?" Chiharu inquired quietly.

"I'm not!" she snapped.

Chiharu shook her head at Sakura's response, "Don't lie, Saku. I know you."

"You don't!" Sakura bit out, her frustration and anger making her response sharp and deadly.

"Saku…" but Sakura interrupted before Chiharu could finish it.

"I'm not in love with him! I don't even know how to love! And for goodness' sake, he's my best friend! I refuse to fall into the cliché of falling in love with her own best friend!" her tone was full of quiet outrage.

That's just it, Saku. It's easy for you to fall in love with him because he's your best friend. You're the type of girl who doesn't fall for just anyone or any stranger for that matter. You're the type who falls for a friend…someone who knows the real you." Chiharu explained at her confused friend, "And as for you not knowing how to love, that's not true."

"No, Chi. I don't know how to love. How can I know what love is when I don't have an example for it? My parents don't love me… I don't even like myself, much more love myself. How can I possibly claim that I love someone when I, myself, don't love me…" came Sakura's redundant answer.

"Saku…"

"I'm an incomplete person, Chi…Syaoran is better off loving someone else. He's too perfect to be tied up with somebody who has too much excess baggage in her body." Sakura finished quietly.

"And you said you don't know how to love. What do you think you're doing now, Saku? For me, that's love…sacrificing your own happiness for your precious person but if I were you, I won't give up Syaoran that easily and besides, no matter how much you push him away, he'll still follow you and you know that. He's that kind of person." Chiharu stated.

"No…" her voice was firm, "He deserves someone better…"

XXX

"Hey, Syao." Takashi interrupted Syaoran's concentration as he tried to target the apple hanging from the branch of the oak tree with a cross bow.

"Yeah?" Syaoran answered his friend, squinting his eyes to measure the distance of the fruit.

"What was with the look you gave Saku a while ago?" Takashi continued after a hesitant pause.

"What look?" Syaoran inquired, not looking at Takashi but at his target.

"The look which showed that you're in love with the girl." Takashi stated blandly.

"Really? Is that the kind of look I gave her?" Syaoran's nonchalant answer made Takashi frown.

"Yes." Takashi gritted his teeth.

"So…are you?" he added.

"Am I what?" Syaoran asked, preparing to release the arrow.

"In love with Saku…" Takashi stated, trying to stretch his patience.

"Maybe…Maybe not." Syaoran answered vaguely, releasing the arrow. It hit the swinging apple deadly at the center, cutting it into half smoothly.

"What?!" Takashi's outrage was short lived because of Syaoran's neat performance. And before he could grill the guy more, he was already crossing the practice courts toward the stables.

"Damn! When am I going to get a decent answer from that guy?" he muttered in annoyance.


	12. Chapter 11

**The Lost Princess**

**Chapter 11**

That night, the moon was full and its borrowed light provided safety to anyone who decided to have a walk under its guidance. The world was already silent because most of the noise makers were already deep in their slumber.

In the palace, a deafening silence was palpable. Though the soldiers were performing their duty of guarding the place, they were too well-trained to engage in nonsense talks, so the stillness of the night was undisturbed.

But through these all, a single soul could be seen crossing the grounds towards the stables. The figure quietly entered the stables and proceeded to the farthest stall --- the one that contained the untamed, snowy white mare.

Upon the cloaked figure's arrival, instead of causing a commotion, the wild mare just whickered softly because she had sensed that the newcomer was of kindred spirit.

The figure caressed the mare's nose affectionately and in turn, the mare nuzzled the newcomer, making the newcomer's hood slip off from her head.

Long, silky auburn hair was revealed when the hood fell away.

"So naughty, Snow." A female voice teased the mare. The mare whickered in response.

Then, the female picked up a brush from somewhere, opened the stall gate, went in and proceeded to brush the mare's silvery coat, talking to her softly.

"It's late." A feminine voice startled the girl who was brushing the mare.

She was so focused on the mare that she failed to notice someone's arrival.

"Uh…yeah…I know." The girl stammered, blushing at being caught.

The new arrival chuckled softly at the girl's obvious panicky reaction.

"Don't worry. Being out at night is no crime, my lady." The woman told the younger girl, the light of the moon revealing a gentle smile on the woman's lips.

At the woman's smile, the girl continued what she was doing. The woman found a stool and sat near them.

"You like horses." It was more of a statement than a question but the girl found herself answering,

"Yeah… How'd you know?"

"Well…Aside from your being here in the middle of the night… I noticed that you get along with Snow when almost all of the grooms had been bitten and thrown off by her… to the extent that no one wanted to get near her again. She's got a wild spirit, Snow does." The woman explained affectionately and serenely.

"Snow must be lonely if no one wants to go near her again…" the younger girl stated, putting her arms around the mare's neck in comfort, "and she's not a wild one…she's got a gentle spirit…" the girl countered in defense of her friend.

While the girl was saying those words, the clouds that covered the full moon had parted, allowing enough light to enter the stables through is windows, making the girl's face visible. She just smiled at the girl's statement.

"Your love of horses must run in the family." The woman commented, watching the girl's reaction carefully, especially her eyes. Her eyes were somewhat disconcerting because she felt a sense o familiarity in it.

"I think not." The girl replied, rather sadly.

"My mother loathes horses and my father barely tolerates them." The girl narrated.

"How about your siblings?" the woman inquired, finally understanding the sadness in the girl's tone. It really is difficult to have a family that didn't share one's interests.

"I don't have any." The woman sensed the loneliness in the girl's tone.

~How lonely her life must be.~ she thought, her gentle heart going to the girl.

"But I'm sure despite your parents' dislike of horses, they still encourage you with your interest." The woman tried to hide the pain she felt for the lonely girl. No wonder she steals a few moments to spend time with the horse.

"At first, they just let me be, thinking my interest in horses would wane in time… but it didn't, instead, it grew into more than mere interest… it grew into a passion. But they didn't know that…" the girl paused, surprised that she was being honest with someone she barely knew.

But she just wanted to unload her feelings because she had been carrying it inside for almost an eternity and though she narrated these things once a long time ago to someone --- her best friend --- but she found that it was more satisfying to share it to someone older… and a female.

She had nothing against her best friend who'd been so understanding but she needed a mother-image, she admitted to herself, 'cause she had never confided such serious matters to her own mother for fear of being criticized.

"Then…" the woman's quiet and understanding voice pulled her out of the painful memory she was reliving.

"When I was eight…an accident happened. I was thrown off from my pony --- though it wasn't my pony's fault 'cause there was a snake on the grass and she got scared and buckled. Anyway, since then, father forbid me to ride and approach any horses, whether tamed or not. I know they were just worried about me but what they did hurt me so much. It was as if they were asking me not to breath. It was my passion… my life… but they took it all away from me." Her emerald eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, the pain there so clear that it reached the woman's heart.

Before the tears could fall, the girl burrowed her face on the mare's neck, her arms around Snow's neck. As if sensing her misery and sadness, Snow whickered in worry, nuzzling her exposed ear, as if trying to cheer her up.

The woman felt weird at the sight. The mare's actions were uncannily like a human friend. But through it all, she didn't talk, she just waited for the girl to regain her composure.

After a few moments, the girl managed to regain her shattered wits 'cause she had withdrawn her face from the mare's neck and gave her an embarrassed and wet smile.

"Don't be embarrassed. Everyone's entitled to have such moments." The woman told her with an understanding smile.

"I'm just surprised that I managed to confide in you --- a total stranger --- when I couldn't seem to do it with my parents." The girl explained sheepishly.

XXX

Yel looked at the departing girl with a worried expression.

"May our Lord guide you, Lady Sakura." She murmured quietly.

"You've been there for so long, wife." The unmistakable voice of her husband commented. She sensed rather than saw him beside her.

"It's so weird." She murmured, looking up at her husband's gentle hazel gaze.

"Why?" Hiroshi inquired, enclosing his wife within his strong but gentle arms.

"I saw Nadeshiko looking at me through that young lady's gaze." She whispered, placing her heard on her husband's unyielding and warm chest.

"Impossible." This was delivered quietly and Yel agreed but she couldn't shake away the strange feeling she had when she was talking to Sakura and besides, Sakura and Nadeshiko shared the same passion --- horses.

"Maybe you just missed Nadeshiko too much…" her husband suggested after cupping her face lovingly and looking at her chocolate eyes fondly.

"I hope you're right. I really do hope so…" she murmured before her husband's lips descended in hers and they shared a passionate kiss, a kiss that hadn't lost its power to make her love her husband more… even after many years.


	13. Chapter 12

**The Lost Princess**

**Chapter 12**

Sakura looked around the huge and clean throne room. The chandeliers on the ceiling was glinting and shining. The azure-colored curtains were parted and tied at the sides to allow the beauty of the milieu to entertain the eyes of the guests. The room, though not crowded, was filled with knights, nobles, detectives, and people of that sort. The king who was seated calmly on his throne on the dais, roamed his steady gaze around the room, noting the faces of those in attendance.

After a while, he stood up, causing the people to hush because he was about to talk. The king, upon noticing the sudden hush, grinned boyishly, his gray eyes dancing good-naturedly.

"Thank you for the silence." He announced lightly, his grin still in place.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the king's playful attitude. It was the first time she'd seen the king since arriving in the palace.

"Charmed by His Majesty, Saku?" came a quiet inquiry from near her right ear. She turned and saw Syaoran's taunting grin, his brown hair unruly.

"Yes. He's got better attitude than a few of those I know." Sakura countered in a straight face, eyes dancing in mockery at Syaoran.

"Like who?" Syaoran asked innocently. Sakura just shrugged her answer before turning her attention back to the king.

"I know all of you are eager to begin the search for the princess… So today, I want you to socialize with your allies and share information…" the king started, growing serious. The king started to relay the information they have so far, looking at each of the guests.

"That's all. Thank you once again." The king finished then sat down on his throne.

The socializing continued until suddenly, the huge oak doors slammed open. In came the elderly butler, panic in his expression. He immediately went to the king and whispered something urgently. They watched as the king's eyes widened in surprise and saw him talk to the butler rapidly before he sent him out. The king looked at the expectant faces of his guests. He stood up.

"Everyone! It seems as if someone is claiming to be the lost princess. She's here." The moment he finished talking, the butler came back, closely followed by a slim girl in a simple mint green silk dress. Many eyes followed her as she walked gracefully towards the standing king.

There was something familiar about the way the girl carried herself, Sakura thought, brows creased in concentration.

They waited as the two talked quietly. A few moments elapsed and when the king faced them again, he was smiling happily.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I'm pleased to announce that the princess had been found and she's here beside me. Let me introduce to you the princess… Princess Tomoyo!" he announced and the girl faced them, smiling shyly.

There was stunned silence then a buzzing in the crowd could be heard.

"Tomoyo?!" both Sakura and Chiharu gasped in surprise at the same time.

"Wow! That was some surprise." Came Takashi's bland and dry comment, staring wide-eyed at Tomoyo.

Only Syaoran managed to hide whatever emotion he had, quietly assessing Tomoyo, hazel eyes guarded.

"She told me that her father had left her a letter explaining the reasons why the two of them had to be separated and why her whereabouts had to be a secret. As suspected, the Crow Organization was indeed after their life. And now that she came out of hiding, Tomoyo confided to me her fear that the Organization might try to take her down… so those who are willing to stay here and be her protector, you're very welcome to do the job." The king looked at the sea of faces then added, "Who are willing to be assigned for her protection…?"

"I am!" a strong and deep voice announced from the back of the room.

Everyone turned their gaze to the speaker.

"Eriol?!" came Sakura's undisguised surprise at seeing the guy.

"This day proves to be full of surprises." Chiharu stated wryly.

Eriol seemed to have not noticed them because his gaze was on the surprised princess.

"Step forward, young man." The king commanded gently. Eriol walked purposely to where the monarch was and when he was already infront of him, he genuflected and bowed his head in respect.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa at your service, Majesty." Eriol said politely.

"Rise, young man." And he followed the king's command.

His gaze returned to Tomoyo whose amethyst irises was nowhere to be seen and in its stead were emerald ones.

"You're willing to protect her with your life?" the king inquired, curiosity in his hazel eyes as he looked from Eriol to the princess. Eriol nodded without speaking.

"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo's voice was only above a whisper.

"I could ask the same to you, too… You never told me you were a princess." Eriol replied, his familiar smug grin evident on his lips.

"I have my reasons." Tomoyo's answer was evasive.

XXX

All in all, the day was full of revelations. The king had announced that a week later, a grand party will be held to celebrate the safe return of the princess and also, he had appointed the princess's protectors. Eriol was the head because they knew each other and because of Tomoyo's request, Sakura's group was also appointed as protector.

XXX

So, she really is the princess." Xiao Lang of Clow's question was veiled in this statement as well as his suspicions.

The king, queen and prince were having a family conference in the throne room.

"Yes, son… She had presented proofs and information only the Reed monarchy possess… as well as Fujitaka's ring." The king answered, hazel eyes searching his son's stormy ones.

"Why the distrust, love?" came his mother's confused inquiry from beside his father.

"Her timely appearance is too suspicious." Xiao voiced out, looking at both his parents.

"Yes. It is but what can she gain if she'll deceive us?" this came from his mother who had always believed that every person has something good in them.

"Wealth…Information…" Xiao listed out, "She might even be a Crow spy." He finished.

"Too cynical a view, love." His mother stated gently, an understanding smile on her lips.

"Just being careful, Ma. I don't want anyone endangering their lives for nothing." Xiao explained, an edge in his voice.

The queen stood up and approached her son then hugged him tight.

"Scared that your father might force you to wed her?" she voiced out in a whisper what her son was really afraid of.

"I'll hate him if he does that." Xiao murmured back firmly. His mother released him, looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't let him. You'll marry the girl you love, I give you my word and besides, I like the girl you have chosen." She assured him.

"I love you, Ma." Xiao stated sincerely.

"I know, son. And I… you." Then she kissed his cheek.


	14. Chapter 13

**The Lost Princess**

**Chapter 13**

The night of the grand party proved to be a wonderful one 'cause the moon and stars didn't desert the chilly night. The palace was lit to the maximum that it could be seen from miles away. It was decorated beautifully with silk and flowers. The food prepared by the palace chef was extravagantly delicious and the live band playing was a famous one. Even the garden was beautifully decorated, the fountains surrounded with fairy lights.

The ballroom where the party would be held was already filling with nobles and important persons. The princess was still in her room, preparing while the king and queen were talking and entertaining the guests. The prince… was missing. And there were rumors that he wouldn't attend because he had always hated such social gatherings and the idle chatters that was required of him during such occasions.

Sakura looked at her reflection on the glass window, amused at how she looked in the flowing sky-blue straight cut dress with full sleeves of the same hue as the dress though lighter and see-through. The neckline was so low that she feared she wasn't decently dressed but the maid assured her that it was really decent compared to the outrageous gowns of the guests and she believed her as she noticed the plunging necklines of almost all the debutante guests.

Sakura went back to studying her reflection and grinned at the sapphire gem in a teardrop cut hanging from her earlobes. It was really amazing! And her auburn hair! It was breath-taking! She had longed to do her hair as it is, the long hair curled into tresses. Her hair was just let down except for the simple but elegant clips on the sides to prevent too many curls from caressing her cheeks. Then, her hair was adorned with a crown of fresh wild flowers, completing her fairy-like get-up. Her face was colored lightly because the blush on her cheeks was quite natural and the redness of her lips as well. For her eyes, the maid had done something to emphasize her wide, innocent emerald eyes.

She was still smiling until her gaze landed on the necklace that lay on her porcelain skin. Her expression turned thoughtful as she recalled how the maid had insisted that she wear the sapphire necklace instead of the simple necklace she owned. But compared to the maid, she was more stubborn and she stuck to what she liked so the maid had given up and left the necklace alone.

The necklace around her neck was a simple one --- a pure silver chain and a silver ring with a strange crest on it and stranger inscriptions behind the silver band as its pendant. She loved the necklace because she had it since she was a child given maybe by her parents though they seemed to have forgotten it.

XXX

"You are absolutely breath-taking, Saku." Came the voice filled with awe from behind her.

Instead of turning, she looked at the glass window to see who it was.

"Eriol." She acknowledged quietly. Their eyes met on the glass window and Eriol grinned. She smiled before facing him.

"Can I have this dance?" Eriol asked politely, extending an open palm to her and bowing.

The music had changed into a slow one and many were already on the dance floor.

"Okay." She agreed, taking Eriol's offered hand. Eriol led her to the dance floor and placed his hands on her slim waist while Sakura's hands were Ion his broad shoulders. They swayed in time with the music.

"Where's Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"Still upstairs… dressing up." Eriol answered off-handedly. Sakura just nodded at his answer and silence followed.

"This is quite amazing, isn't it?" Eriol's murmured inquiry broke the silence. The corner of his lips had quirked up in a boyish grin. Sakura gave him an inquiring look.

"Tomoyo being a princess… Us being her protectors…and… you here in my arms." Eriol had said the last sentence in a low tone.

"Eriol?" Sakura tried to scold him playfully, hiding her embarrassment in a soft chuckle.

"I'm not joking, Saku. I've always hated my job as an undercover… All the secrecy… but now, there's no more secret between us. You know what I really am and I'm glad because you've become a part of this secret. And besides, this is what brought us together again." There was sincerity in Eriol's slate gaze that scared Sakura. She suddenly felt uneasy and it confused her because she had liked Eriol during their first and only date but now, it seems as if something had changed in the once care-free guy that she had known.

"Stop it, Eriol! It's not funny anymore." She snapped in annoyance, her emerald eyes unable to hide her feelings.

XXX

Xiao Lang watched her from afar, admiring her dazzling and wild beauty. He had debated whether to attend or not because she had great dislike of social functions --- of society itself because of its cruelty and hypocrisy but finally decided to attend. He was thankful that he did because if he didn't, he wouldn't have seen her as she was at that moment, fairy-like. He frowned when he saw a tall guy approach her and ask her for a dance. He followed them with his carefully guarded eyes, the frown still on his lips. He watched as they danced, noting her unconcealed emotions. Even from afar, he could sense the change in her mood. Her serenity had been replaced with awkwardness, making him crease his brows in confusion.

Then, he suddenly realized that she wanted to be taken away from the guy. He had made such conclusion because her emerald eyes had flashed and her cheeks were unusually flushed.

His frown deepened and his eyes darkened considerably, dangerously. He advanced a step to her direction but stopped when he noticed another guy walking to the same direction. He wasn't the only one who had noticed the tension.

XXX

"Let me, Takashi." Takashi heard Syaoran's deep and serious voice from behind him after he had felt a tap on his shoulder. Syaoran had been standing beside the buffet table since the party had started, absently twirling his glass of champagne.

Takashi looked up at him and saw his darkened hazel eyes focused on one of the couples on the dance floor. Takashi nodded and moved out of Syaoran's way.

XXX

"Can I borrow her for a while, Eriol?" Syaoran's quiet but dangerous voice broke the awkward silence that had fallen between the two. They both turned to him, relief in Sakura's expression while defeat and acceptance in Eriol's part. Eriol left them on the dance floor.

"Thanks, Syao." Sakura murmured quietly as he placed his hands on her waist gently. Sakura had already placed her hands on Syaoran's nape. Syaoran gave her a slight nod, the hardness in her hazel eyes slowly easing away until it was replaced with amusement.

"What was that all about? I could sense your annoyance leagues from here." He asked lightly as they swayed gracefully with the music.

"Nothing." Sakura lied, pulling her gaze from his hazel eyes and focusing on somewhere.

"Nothing?" he let the question hang in the air.

Sakura sighed at Syaoran's tone, "Okay, then." And she started to relay what had really happened.

After her narration, Syaoran chuckled softly, "Poor Eriol. Even before he could begin, he's already dumped." He shook his head in total amusement.

Sakura had no comment for this. She only blushed prettily, making Syaoran chuckle all the more. He caressed one cheek with a hand, his lips in a grin.

"Stop teasing me, Syao!" she hissed quietly.

"I'm not teasing you… I'm not even saying anything… If I had wanted to tease you, I would have said, 'You look devastatingly beautiful in that gown'." he stated, a sly grin on his lips.

Sakura's blush deepened if that was possible. She gave him a deadly look.

"Okay, okay… I was teasing you." He finally admitted, forgetting where they were and pinching the bridge of her nose.

XXX

As the celebration went on and as the night deepened, Sakura decided to escape from the noise and went out into the garden, strolling leisurely. She looked up at the dark, velvet sky and the stars which winked at her playfully.

"Such a romantic night, isn't it?" she heard a quiet voice from behind her.

In surprise, she whipped to the voice's direction, emerald eyes wide.

"I'm sorry for causing you panic, my lady." The man, who was obviously in his early forties apologized, bowing gallantly.

"I-It's okay." She stammered, trying to slow down her racing heart.

"May I ask why you are here when there's a celebration inside?" he asked politely, advancing to her direction.

"I wanted to escape the heat and noise." She explained, pulling her gaze from the newcomer.

"I see…" he nodded ponderously.

They walked in companionable silence towards a bench and sat on it, side-by-side.

"By the way, I've noticed how most of the young nobles behave around you. It's obvious that they've been smitten by you but you act oblivious of it." He stated his observation.

"They're just attracted of my outer shell, nothing more." She answered quietly but with underlying firmness, eyes focused into nothingness.

Suddenly, she felt cool fingers beneath her chin. The man had made her look at him in the eye.

"Yes. You've got such a pretty shell… but that's not the only thing that captured those young men's attention 'cause your emerald eyes did… the naiveté and vulnerability in it drew them to you." He spoke so gently and softly.

XXX

Sakura went back inside the palace, accompanied by the man she had talked to at the garden. He brought her to her friends' table.

"I leave you to their safe-keeping." He announced politely, bowing low before leaving.

"Who was that?" Takashi asked curiously, dark gaze following the older man.

"Oh… I forgot to ask his name!" Sakura realized it too late.

The others chuckled their amusement.

XXX

He watched her from afar as she talked animatedly to her friends and then, he turned his gaze to the princess who was dancing with the king.

"Something is definitely wrong here." He thought as he brought the rim of his glass to his mouth and sipped the blood-red wine. His gaze always transferred from the princess to the girl with her friends, unaware that a pair of eyes had spotted him and became curious of his behavior.

"I get it." The man said to himself, a sickly smile lit his features.

XXX

Night's gut clenched as he saw the man's sickly smile.

"Careful, guys. A suspicious man at ten o'clock." He whispered, a hand on the earring-communicator. His gaze never left the man near the potted plants.

"Copy that." He heard both Mech's and Fly's assent.

XXX

Butterfly spotted the suspicious man near the potted plants, his feverish gaze directed at a young lady not so far from where he was standing. She felt a jolt of fear when his gaze landed on her, as if he had sensed her gaze on him. She immediately looked away.

XXX

"Hi, Uncle! 'You enjoying the party?" Tomoyo asked the Duke of Clow when she was already beside him.

"Yes, niece." He answered. She heard a trace of mockery in his tone but decided to ignore it.

"Don't you want to dance your niece, Uncle?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"I don't dance, niece." He stated drily.

"Oh, come on, Seishou. Give in to the child already." Came the king's voice as he tapped his shoulder in a friendly way.

"Okay, then." He finally acceded, placing his glass of wine on the window sill before presenting an open palm for Tomoyo to accept, which she did readily.

XXX

The suspicious man's unusual behavior wasn't lost to the prince. Though he was talking to some people, his attention was on the man.

"Why the hell is he staring at her like that?" he had thought, his mind working on it.


	15. Chapter 14

**The Lost Princess**

**A/N: By the way, guys… I hope you don't mind the Clow King's name…^^ My cousin was the one who suggested it and I have no idea what to name him because I don't know the name of Xiao Lang's father…XD… and thank you chainedheart999 for the help again…^^**

**Chapter 14**

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Sakura heard a familiar voice say from behind. She turned her gaze from the life-size painting of a pretty lady hanging on the wall of the palace library. She saw the familiar face of the servant-woman she had talked to many nights ago. Her gentle lips were in a smile, her eyes on the portrait.

"Yes, she is." Sakura agreed, looking at the painting.

The moment she had set eyes on the portrait, she had felt queer, so calm and assured, as if the lady was hugging her in silent comfort. She even felt a sort of connection to the lady.

"That's Nadeshiko… when she was eighteen, newly wed to the Reed king. She was so happy and vibrant as she let King Fujitaka paint her." The woman narrated, her voice filled with longing for the lady in the painting.

"If she's the Reed queen then how come her portrait is here? Shouldn't it be in the Reed palace?" Sakura inquired in confusion, transferring her steady gaze on the woman. The woman also met her gaze and gave her a slight smile.

"We took it from the Reed palace after they had disappeared inorder to preserve this piece of treasure." The older woman explained to the young lady.

"Were the Clow and Reed monarchs close?" Sakura murmured her inquiry, loathe to disturb the silence inside.

"Yes… The Clow king had been in love with her and she was the best friend of the now Clow queen." Yel answered with a thoughtful smile on her lips as if the recollection was so sweet.

"If that is so… then why didn't she become the Clow queen? Why did she marry the Reed king?" confusion lit her emerald eyes.

"Because she had long been in love with the Reed heir even in their youth. She was only the daughter of a humble hostler in this kingdom and had become the play mate of the Clow and Reed heirs. They grew up together and it was inevitable that one of them would fall for her. To everyone's surprise, both the heirs had fallen for her but at first, she decided not to choose any of them because she was a practical woman who knew to which class she belonged and that her friends must only marry for the good of each of their kingdoms…" she narrated, pausing only to look at the portrait.

"How sad…What happened next?" Sakura asked, completely immersed in the story.

Yel went on, her mind transported back in time…

~XXX~

_Yelan watched from afar as the young lad, Deshi, spoke to her best friend. It was clear that the two were arguing and she looked away, resuming her work of weeding the palace garden._

_A while later, she sensed her friend's return._

"_How was your talk with the stubborn lad?" she asked as her friend crouched to help her._

"_It didn't go quite well… He wanted me to elope with him. I discouraged him of that stupid notion." Nadeshiko stated, her __---__ eyes flashing in annoyance._

"_The guy's really in love with you." Yelan spoke quietly, feeling so hurt at her own statement. She couldn't really blame Deshi if he'd fallen for Nadeshiko who was so beautiful and tough, a rare combination. Unlike her, who seemed to have no markings of being a woman at sixteen._

"_I'm sorry, Yellie… I know you're in love with him." Nadeshiko said gently, turning to her friend with sincerity shining in her eyes._

"_No, I'm not. It's just a silly infatuation, that's all." The lie tasted bitter on her tongue._

_Nadeshiko just nodded in understanding although she didn't really believe what she'd just said._

_XXX_

"_Yellie!!!" a very happy Nadeshiko had ran to her one summer night, a year later. Nadeshiko threw her body at her and hugged her tight. They were near the river._

"_Fujitaka told me he loved me! At long last!" Nadeshiko announced, her happiness visible._

"_How about Deshi?" her voice was sad._

_Nadeshiko's happiness melted at the sight of her best friend's sad expression._

"_I know I had said before that I won't choose any of them… but I realized I can't keep my feelings for Fujitaka silent any longer, Yellie. I've been loving him since I was old enough to know what it is…" Nadeshiko tried to explain, the light of happiness in her pretty face dimming because of worry._

"_I know, Nadeshiko… It's just that Deshi's not going to give up easily. I know him. He'll surely fight for you and damn all the consequences." Yelan stated without hesitation._

_XXX_

"_What!? A duel to the death?! But, Deshi?! That's stupid!" came Yelan's outrage at what the Clow heir had confided in her._

"_I've got to have her, Yellie! I want her as my wife!" Deshi said this with firmness and conviction, his hazel eyes shining with determination._

"_But, Deshi?! A duel to the death?!" she couldn't seem to believe such insane decision._

"_Back me up on this, Yellie. And please understand me…" he begged her, his hazel eyes steady on hers. At his gaze, her resolve to talk him out of it wavered._

"_Please, love." He said, enclosing her hand with both of his huge and callused hands. _

_XXX_

_Yelan watched as the two guys faced each other on the practice courts, surrounded by a few people. They had already drawn their blades from its sheath._

_She looked at Fujitaka worriedly, guilt slowly eating her away._

_~He's at a disadvantage.~ she thought, her eyes landing on Fujitaka's right shoulder and her mind wandered back to the unfortunate event earlier._

_~Damn~ she cursed, then transferred he gaze to the other guy, whose hazel eyes concealed his emotions. She'd always hated it whenever he did that and he knew it, that's why he oftentimes teased her with it._

_~Please, Deshi. Let them be… They've in love with each other.~ she thought, knowing that it was useless. One had to die unless the loser admits defeat._

_She had tried to dissuade Deshi of it but he was so stubborn, never listening to her reasons and their talk had led to a fight --- a huge one! _

_XXX_

"_Fujitaka!" a shriek of fear cut her musings and absent-mindedness. Her chocolate eyes widened at the sight before her. Fujitaka was down on the ground, bruised, clutching his right shoulder which had bled, the wound that he had acquired that morning because of her, opening. Deshi was towering over Fujitaka, the tip of his blade on Fujitaka's neck. _

"_Admit defeat now, Fujitaka. I don't want to kill you… unless you force me to." This was said coldly and quietly, his hazel eyes betraying no emotion._

_Fujitaka looked up and held Deshi's gaze levelly._

"_No, I won't. I better die than see her unhappy." This was delivered firmly but quietly._

"_So, be it!" he raised his blade up in the air, about to strike him._

"_No! Stop!" Yelan interfered, her voice ringing loud and clear. She had seen horror in Nadeshiko's __---__ eyes._

~XXX~

His Majesty, King Deshi's, smiled slightly as he heard her narrate.

"What happened next?" there was eagerness and awe in the young lady's inquiry.

He knew well what had happened that day. It was one of his cheeriest moment in life… and the first time that he felt the anger, confusion and jealousy get tangled with his fondness of his little Yellie.

~XXX~

_His sword-hand stopped in mid-air when Yellie's firm voice penetrated his hazy mind and red vision. He turned to her direction and saw her furious chocolate eyes. He flinched inwardly but didn't show it._

"_This fight is unfair, Deshi." She stated quietly, her eyes meeting his levelly. He didn't answer, just arched a brow mockingly._

_She proceeded to tell him about the accident earlier in which the only thing that stuck in his mind was the fact that Fujitaka had saved his little Yellie's life, that if it weren't for Fujitaka, Yelan would have been dead._

"_So, for this fight to be fair, I'll take his place and fight you 'cause I owe him my life. My life is his now and I offer it to him willingly." She announced without any reservations, bending down and picking the sword of the fallen Fujitaka whose right shoulder had bled profusely, staining his shirt._

_~No way!~ his mind screamed in panic, almost losing his carefully placed mask._

"_Oh, yeah? You're willing to die?" he said mockingly, smirking._

"_You're implying that I'm weak…" it was a statement rather than a question, "I'll have to prove you wrong then…" she added calmly, although her eyes had flashed in temper._

"_No, Yellie." Deshi heard Fujitaka's quiet dissuade. At this, Deshi's jaw locked, his hazel eyes revealed nothing but something seemed to be invading his system, a strange feeling --- something he couldn't seem to define… It was a mixture of anger at Fujitaka's fond tone and Yelan's loyalty to his sworn rival. He hated the latter! He didn't want her to be loyal to anyone but him! She was his! _

"_Bring it on." He ignored Fujitaka's statement and gave Yelan a thorough look with a matching mocking grin._

_The duel started and it lasted longer than expected but the inevitable happened. Yelan fell down on the ground, the blade flying from her hand uselessly._

"_Give up now." He whispered quietly, tip of the blade poised on her neck. She looked up and met his cold gaze levelly, steel and determination in her eyes._

"_Kill me now and be done with it." She announced casually._

_He raised his blade for the death strike, hazel eyes focused on her defiant chocolate ones._

"_No, Deshi! Don't!" he vaguely heard Nadeshiko's scream._

"_Desh! Please! Don't!" Fujitaka's panic-stricken voice fell on deaf ears._

_His gaze never left Yelan's eyes, drowning in it. He saw in his mind's eye the days they spent together. How she always made him smile during his troubled times and how she had always helped him face his problems then he saw her image disappear, leaving him forever. His heart constricted. He knew he'd be miserable if that vision ever came true, he'd be miserable if she died…what more if she died by his hands._

_~But, if she dies, I'll have Nadeshiko.~ his mind whispered._

_Yes, he might have Nadeshiko but she'll be unhappy and so would he. If he chose to kill Yelan to gain victory, he'll lose twice. But if he'll concede defeat, he'll still have his little Yellie and in the process, make two persons happy, his friends._

_A sacrificial lamb. That's what he thought of himself but he'll do it --- with selfish reasons. He'll do it to be able to keep Yelan. He'd do anything for Yellie, he realized._

_The sword that was going down to strike Yelan suddenly stopped. Deshi's hazel gaze was still fixed on Yellie's now confused chocolate ones. _

"_So, you've chosen him over me." His quiet statement was breakingly sad, "You win… I give up." And he stuck the tip of the blade on the ground and walked away without a backward glance. _

_~XXX~_


	16. Chapter 15

**The Lost Princess**

**A/N: Waaaaaa….Gomenasai…haven't updated this for a long time…been soooo busy lately ^^**

**Chapter 15**

Yellie picked up the story from there after narrating what had happened during the fight, minus Deshi's thoughts.

_~XXX~_

"_Yellie?" her surprise was cut by Nadeshiko's gentle inquiring voice. She glanced at her and saw her on the ground, aiding Fujitaka. Her emerald eyes urged her to follow Deshi. She nodded._

"_Did you see it?" Nadeshiko asked quietly, looking at Fujitaka._

"_Yeah. Pure love, hon… I saw it there before he managed to shut it." Fujitaka shared._

"_He's in love with her." Nadeshiko stated in quiet awe._

"_But don't know it yet." Fujitaka added quietly._

_She saw him sitting on the huge boulder just beside the river (the same boulder that Sakura has sat on once). His gaze was fixed on the clear running water. She approached him and leaned her back on the same boulder._

"_You knew… you knew I couldn't kill you so you took his part and dueled with me." The quiet and hard voice of the prince made her guilty._

"_I'm sorry you lost her… but… both of you would have been unhappy if you two married." She tried to reason out, her gaze on the water. She sensed rather than saw him jump from the boulder and stand beside her._

"_You lost me a wife…" he stated quietly._

_~XXX~_

King Deshi smiled wryly in recollection of the event that transpired.

_~XXX~_

_Deshi wanted to tell her that it was okay, really. That he would have hated himself if he killed her, if he could. He wanted her to know that between her and Nadeshiko, he would still choose her – not Nadeshiko._

_But before those, he wanted badly to kiss her senseless and he followed that urge. One thing led to another and though he knew that consequences are waiting, he damned it all and continued, unable to prevent the burst of confused emotions. All that matters was her and that he'll kill anyone who'll get as close to her as he was now._

"_What do you mean she's gone?" he demanded of Nadeshiko the next morning. He had gone to Nadeshiko's abode in the hopes of confronting his little Yellie about what had transpired the day before. But he received the shock of his life when Nadeshiko told him that she'd left that dawn, not saying where she was going._

"_Damn it! Where'd she go, Nadeshiko? Where did that little imp go?" his frustration was evident in his hazel eyes and his raking of his dark hair repeatedly._

"_I don't know Deshi. All I know is that she left to give you freedom. She wanted me to tell you that you'll hear no complaints or anything from her." Nadeshiko imparted quietly and calmly though she wanted to strike the guy for hurting her bestfriend._

"_In short, I won't be hearing anything from her…" his frustration showed in his edgy and hard tone._

"_Yes. That would sum it all…" she agreed, "And isn't that what you want?" this was coupled with sarcasm._

"_No. I don't run from responsibility. Deshi told her seriously._

"_That's what scared her off, Deshi! Your stupid sense of responsibility!" Nadeshiko fumed quietly._

"_What do you mean?" Deshi asked in total confusion._

"_Ask yourself!"_

"_Come on, Nadeshiko. Tell me where she is!" Deshi demanded 6 months later. He was weary with frustration and hadn't slept properly since Yelan's disappearance. He had hired all the professional spies to locate her but to no avail. Yelan was too damned good at hiding that she could beat the criminals with it. This only increased his annoyance and frustration._

"_Why should I?" Nadeshiko couldn't seem to forgive him for his one-time mistake._

"_I'm going crazy here, wondering if she's okay or not…" he answered truthfully._

"_You deserve it!" Nadeshiko snapped, emerald eyes flashing._

"_Nadeshiko?" he protested._

"_Look for her yourself!" she added sharply then her voice dropped into a serious one, "And you better find her fast before it's too late…"_

_Deshi looked at the simple cottage that was Yelan's current residence – according to one of his spies. His heart constricted, his stomach knotted in total nervousness._

_This was his chance…his only chance to make her agree on his plans, to persuade her to return. He had memorized a script, but everything flew from his mind when he saw a man leave the cottage. _

_In fury, he stomped towards the cottage without reservations and entered without permission. He saw her sitting infront of a table, face flushed and more beautiful than 8 months ago. She was talking to an old woman. They hadn't sensed his arrival yet and he took advantage of it. He let his eyes roam her face and feast because he had missed her terribly then his gaze landed on her bulky stomach._

_At the sight, his heart literally skipped a beat, his eyes widened, his jaws fell. All he could think was, 'Mine… the baby is mine.'_

"_What are you doing here, young man? And who are you? Are you one of Yellie's countless suitors?" the old woman's voice penetrated his dazed mind. His gaze focused and met Yelan's widening ones. He felt impish and wicked at her reaction that he grinned boyishly and bowed gallantly._

"_Yes, ma'am. One of her countless suitors." He replied, eyes never straying from hers._

"_Okay… I'll just be in the next room. You go on and entertain your suitor, dear." The old woman told the unmoving lady._

"_Finally… we meet again, my little imp." Deshi announced quietly the moment the old woman had left them alone._

"_Wh-what are you doing here?" she stammered, looking away from his probing gaze._

"_I came to talk to you." He announced simply, his emotions masked by his cool tone._

"_If you're here to make sure that I won't cause any trouble, don't worry, I won't. I give you my word." She vowed solemnly then tried to stand up, with difficulty._

"_What are you going to do with the baby?"_

'_Our baby' he wanted to add but stopped himself. Though he didn't doubt the child's parentage, he was still scared that Yelan would deny it just out of spite._

"_Nurture him… Bring him to this world and teach him its ways. Don't worry… never would I kill my own flesh and blood and besides, I love him." She answered, touching her rounded belly fondly._

"_How about a father?" he almost choked the words out, fear clogging his throat._

"_Don't worry… He'll have one… someone who'll love him as if he is his own." She reassured him, alarmed at his silence._

"_I want him." He announced._

"_No!" her reply was instinctive, even the hands that went to her belly as a protective gesture._

"_For goodness' sake, Yellie! He is my first born! The future heir!" Deshi's control also snapped because of the frustration and annoyance that had bottled up inside._

"_He's also mine, Deshi!" she countered, "And I want to give him a normal life! A life with a complete family! Please don't deprive him of such happiness!" she almost begged, eyes filling with tears. At the sight of the tears, Deshi was unnerved but he couldn't give up – mustn't, wouldn't!_

"_Deshi, if he stays with you, he might need me… and you can't always give him attention because you are busy. Please… leave him to me… I promise… I'll choose a decent man to be his father… Just don't take him away from me!"_

_At the mention of another man, his hands clenched, his eyes darkened, his vision became red._

"_No!" the image of his little imp and his son in the arms of another man made him want to commit murder._

"_No! I won't let you! That child is mine! I'll not let any other guy raise him! And that goes the same with you, Yellie! You are mine! I'll kill any guy who'll try and take you from me! I'll kill him!" he knew he was raving like a lunatic but he was beyond caring. He was already desperate, scared of losing her and his child._

"_Deshi?" she was confused. He went to her and hugged her tight._

"_I love you, Yellie! I don't want to lose you… Please… stop torturing me… Return home with me and be my wife." He laid bare his feelings for her scrutiny. Silence followed… and lasted for almost eternity. He pulled her from him and looked into her eyes, searching… She was crying…_

"_I will…" _

___XXX~_

"But… the story didn't end there, did it, my love?" the familiar voice of her husband inquired, the moment the young lady had left.

"Yes… it didn't." Yel agreed, facing her husband and giving him a wry smile.

"The months that followed that last scene was a shaky one…" he husband stated quietly as he gathered her into his embrace.

"Yeah… full of fights and insecurities… It's good that it didn't get worst." Yel's voice was muffled because she had burrowed her face on her husband's warm and unyielding chest.

"His Majesty wouldn't have let it. He loves his Queen very much and would have done anything to keep them." Was her husband's reply.

A grin tugged the corner of Yel's lips, "I love you…"

"And…I…you…always." And he kissed his wife's forehead fondly.


	17. Chapter 16

**The Lost Princess**

**Chapter 16**

~XxXxXx~

Xiao stared at his father, dumb-founded. His father had just told him that the pre-arranged engagement between him and the princess would be pushed through.

"No way." He half-whispered the moment he had successfully gathered his wits. His brown eyes had just gone blank, his emotions hidden, his features hard.

"I'm sorry, son." His father's voice was one of weariness and helplessness.

A moment of tensed silence elapsed. His brown eyes never left his father's as he challenged him boldly. "I won't cooperate." His tone was hard and final that the council shifted in their positions awkwardly.

"You won't dare disobey me." His father's voice had grown hard and firm as well.

"Try me." He challenged, brown eyes flashing with pent up anger.

"You will not disobey me, Xiao Lang! It's your duty as the crowned prince to follow the royal laws that govern this monarchy." The king boomed, eyes fixed on his son who stood before him with naked defiance in his eyes.

"Don't force me, father. You know what I'm capable of. You will find this place with no heir if you force me." the prince said calmly but with a hint of threat.

"Don't be stubborn, Xiao Lang!" the king reprimanded, standing from his throne. The queen stopped him before he could advance to their son. "Please calm down." She whispered urgently, alarmed at her husband's angry eyes and her son's furious ones.

"You're a lair, Your Majesty." Xiao whispered slyly, a smirk on his lips, "You gave me your word that I won't be forced to marry someone I don't love…but now…"he trailed off, seeing the embarrassment and regret in his father's eyes.

"Don't say that, Xiao! Respect your father! He's still your king." Came his mother's indignant voice.

"As you wish, mother." Xiao bowed obligingly, tone and expression mocking.

Before anyone could utter a single word of reaction to the prince's defiance, the huge oak doors bolted open and in came a panic-stricken young man – a stably boy. "Your Majesties, I'm sorry for barging in like this but there's an emergency at the stables!" his tone was laced with fear and urgency.

"Calm down, Stefan, and tell us what the problem is." Came the king's even and calm tone.

"It's Snow and Midnight, Your Majesty. They're creating a commotion and we can't seem to calm them down. They've already trampled on all the grooms and stable boys and even the hostler. So, I was sent here to fetch His Highness in hopes that he might be able to calm those beasts down." Came his long explanation, eyes darting at the dangerous and foreboding figure of the prince.

The king sighed in surrender and looked at the prince. "You go ahead, Xiao. But we're not yet finished. We'll discuss this properly later." His father's tone bode ill to anyone who'd disagree but Xiao Lang was too mad to heed the threat. "Whatever, Papa." There was mockery in his voice.

~XxXxXx~

Syaoran's instincts went on red alert the moment he saw the black stallion and snow-white mare stomping and buckling wildly, thus injuring anyone within the reach of their hooves. Without any thought of his own safety, he went near the buckling horses and reached for the black stallion's reins while trying to avoid being hit by its very dangerous hooves.

"Get out of there, Syao!" he heared Chiharu's panic-stricken voice trying to warn him but he ignored it. The moment he caught Midnight's reins, he pulled it with firms hands to stop the horse from further injuring anybody, all the while whispering reassurances. The stallion quieted down and bit the sleeve of his shirt, pulling him. The mare had also stopped buckling the moment Midnight had calmed down. Instead, she – Snow – galloped urgently to the direction of the palace forest. The grooms followed her at a run while Syaoran watched with a growing dread in his gut. He could sense that something was wrong but he couldn't seem to pinpoint what exactly. His thoughts were cut when he felt another tug from Midnight.

"What is it, boy?" he asked as if the stallion could understand him. And strangely enough, Midnight seemed to understand him because it tugged him, looked at the forest where Snow disappeared to and neighed urgently. The desperation he noticed in the stallion's actions made his heart race for miles, the growing dread slowly transforming into an unexplainable sense of fear. "Lead the way, boy." He told the stallion as he jumped on its back and the horse galloped into the forest. The others followed the horse in a run. He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice that Midnight had stilled until he heard Snow's neighs.

What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks, his heart skip a beat, his guts clench tight. He was filled with unexplainable horror, dread and fear when he saw her lying on the dirt, bloody, a burly man towering above her, bloody dagger raised for the kill – about to rob her breath from her.

"No!" the voice that shouted seemed to belong to a stranger and he was unconscious of what had transpired next. The moment the red haze had cleared from his brain and his eyes, he saw the burly man dead, lying on the dirt, a dozen arrows stuck on his left chest – the place where his heart should be located. He stared at the dead body then at his hand, which gripped the bow tightly then at his companions. They were staring at hime wide-eyed. That's when he realized that he was responsible for the man's death because he had swiftly dismounted the horse, grabbed the bow and arrows from the nearest archer and shot the man successively, madly, crazily, insanely. He ignored that fact, handed the bow to the ower and ran to where her wounded body was.

"Damn. Damn it! Don't die on me, Saku! I'll kill you if you die!" he was unaware of the redundancy in his words, too scared and worried about the blood-covered and pale girl infront of him. He gathered her in his arms, stood up and carried her towards the palace.

"Get a doctor, quick!" he told one of the guards the moment they had gotten out of the forest.

"Let me carry her for you." The master of the guards offered when he saw what the young man was carrying. "No." was Syaoran's clipped reply as he moved Sakura away from the guard's extended arms. "Why don't you do your job and scour the forest? That assassin might have companions and by damn, guard this place properly! How could this have happened when there are thousands of you here?" his tone was so firm and lethal that the captain was unable to do anything but nod and follow his orders. "And for goodness' sake! One of you go and inform the monarchs about this!" he snapped at the people who were just staring at him.

After giving instructions, he walked across the palace courts towards the palace entrance, his expression grim and dangerous. He felt her shift in his arms and saw her weak eyes slightly. "Hi, Syao." Sakura greeted silently, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Shut up!" he hissed quietly, unable to control his emotions – especially his fear for her. Everything should be okay now because Sakura would be safe already. He would make sure of it. By damn! He will even if it'll cost him his life! "What's with the fierce look, Syao?" Sakura inquired worriedly, reaching out a bruised hand to caress his cheek.

"Ask yourself!" he snapped, meeting Sakura's confused emerald eyes with his furious hazel ones.

"What What's with your temper?" Sakura demanded, lips in a frown and her temper slowly rising.

"Why? Am I supposed to celebrate when you're like this?" he demanded angrily, gritting his teeth and never removing his eyes from hers.

"But I'm okay. Really!" Sakura insisted.

"You're not!" he snapped back, "And just shut up!" He was already nearing Sakura's rom.

"Damn you, Syao! I can take no more of your bullying! Put me down!" She retaliated, struggling to break free from him.

"Stop struggling, Saku! Or you're going to get in a worst fix! Damn you! I thought I lost you." The last sentence was whispered quietly and Sakura saw the emotions underlying Syaoran's behaviour, making her stop her struggles and burrow her face on his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Lost Princess**

**Chapter 17**

XxXxXx

"What happened to her, young master?" came Yel's worried voice the moment he saw Syaoran carrying the blood-soaked Sakura into the young lady's room.

"This is the product of his carelessness and stupidity." Syaoran answered in a controlled and quiet voice laced with anger.

Yel was surprised at the anger she heard in his voice and at the fear she saw in his hazel eyes.

"That's not true!" Yel heard Sakura's indignant counter.

Yel smiled furtively at the exchange between the two, sensing the real reason behind the young man's unreasonable anger and annoyance. She watched as Syaoran carefully laid Sakura on the canopied bed. Sakura tried to sit up but Syaoran pushed her back on the bed by firmly, placed his lips near her ear and whispered something that made her behave.

"Good." Syaoran stated before straightening up.

"That's unfair, Syao." Came Sakura's carefully controlled voice, hurt visible in her emerald eyes and in her quiet tone.

Syaoran turned to her direction, raked his already messy hair for the umpteenth time. "That's the only way I can think of to make you listen to me." He explained wearily, apologizing hazel eyes meeting her hurt emerald ones.

"But that's dirty. Threatening to tell ma and dad about this." She complained, looking like a hurt kid, eyes starting to fill up with annoyed tears.

"I'm sorry. But I'll do anything – dirty or not – to keep you safe." Was his serious reply that shut Sakura up because she saw the truth in his eyes.

"Where's his Majesty? I want to talk to him about this incident." He turned to Yel and directed the inquiry to her.

"In the Throne Room." Yel answered.

Syaoran nodded his thanks. "Please watch her for me. I'll be back in a while." He added before placing a chaste kiss on Sakura's forehead before leaving.

"He's worried." Yel commented while opening the curtains.

"Of course he is. An assassin managed to enter the palace grounds. It means the princess is in danger." Sakura's reply was delivered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"He could care less about the princess, my lady. He's more worried about you." Yel told her with a smile.

"He's just being overprotective and overbearing as usual." Sakura shrugged nonchalantly.

"If you say so, My lady." Yel said obligingly. Then, the doors opened and the doctor came in together with Takashi and Chiharu.

XxXxXx

Xiao Lang entered the throne room and saw the captain of the guards kneeling infront of the king, delivering a report about the incident and the results of the scouring that happened.

"Your Majesty, we found a badly wounded man not far from where the incident happened and we locked him in the dungeon while awaiting his trial and your decision. He has already confessed that he was indeed sent here together with his now already dead partner to kill Lady Sakura." The captain relayed clearly.

Xiao Lang's hazel eyes hardened at what he heard and, hands clenched in barely reined in fury. He heard his father give out a weary sigh before speaking, "Thank you for the hard work. Please alert Eriol and the others about this. Princess Tomoyo's protection must be doubled."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The captain replied before standing and bowing to the king. He walked towards the oak doors, saw the prince leaning on the frame of the door. He bowed in respect to the young prince, who nodded in acknowledgement.

XxXxXx

"Is Sakura okay?" the king asked his quiet son who didn't move from his position on the frame of the open door. He got no answer but he knew that the young lady's condition was bad based on the palpable fury emanating from the quiet guy.

"Permit me to be present during that bastard's trial." He finally spoke, his voice quiet but dangerous. The king scrutinized his son and shook his head.

"No. I won't." came his decision.

"Why not?" Xiao challenged, meeting his father's understanding eyes.

"You're furious right now, son. I can see murder in your eyes. I can't have you making rash and harsh decisions that you'll regret after." His king explained, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

Xiao felt surprised because his father had correctly guessed what he was feeling at the moment. He gave the king a puzzled look that made his slight smile widen. "I would have felt the same unreasonable fury if it was your mother in her position." He answered his son's silent inquiry.

XxXxXx

"How is she?" Xiao asked his mother the moment he entered Sakura's room. Sakura was sleeping soundly, his mother guarding her.

"She's developing a high fever. But the doctor assured me that she's going to be fine." His mother explained, smoothing Sakura's light tresses from her face.

He walked to where the bed was and sat on it, beside Sakura's head and caressed his cheek, trying to control the anger inside him.

"I'll make the person responsible for this pay dearly." Came his tight voice.

"Son…" his mother tried to appease his temper.

"No, ma. Don't reason out with me because I won't listen. They've touched what's mine and they're going to pay." His statement was delivered in anger that his mother winced, especially when she saw the fury in his story eyes.

"Why don't you want to see her when she's awake?" his mother tactfully changed the topic after a tensed silence.

Xiao seemed to have not heard the inquiry because instead of answering, he picked Sakura's right hand and enclosed it inside his, feeling her unusual high temperature. "I don't want her to see me lose my temper because it's going to piss her off." Xiao answered quietly after a while, a smirk visible on his lips.

The queen nodded in understanding while watching the fond expression cross Xiao's hard countenance, smiling. _You really do love her, don't you, son? But you have to marry the princess…for everyone's sake. _Her thoughts made her smile die, replaced by sadness and guilt.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Lost Princess**

**A/N: Shortest chapter . But I thought this scene needed to have a chapter of its own :D Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try my hardest to update this as soon as I can. :D**

**Chapter 18**

XxXxXx

The night was already ripe and the palace was dead quiet. Somewhere inside the structure, a secret meeting was being held.

"I don't understanding what's happening, Commander." The lady whose long hair was pulled into a tight and high ponytail announced in a voice filled with confusion.

Their Commander, who was gazing outside the window to the starlit sky, remained quiet for a while.

"I agree with her. Something is not quite right with the attacks." Night agreed. He was standing by the door, leaning his back on the cold surface.

"Yeah. Why did they attack her and not the princess?" Butterfly added in confusion.

Silence followed as they waited for the answer. They heard their commander's audible sigh before he faced them with a resigned expression.

"I've seen her. The Commander started, "Sakura, I mean. This was what I was scared of." He continued quietly, expression hard and worried. His jaws were locked tightly.

"What do you mean?" came Butterfly's question, sensing something more than what they were told. "I recognized her and so did the enemies…" he continued as if Butterfly never spoke.

"What in hell are you talking about? Explain it to us!" there was urgency on in Butterfly's demand because something clicked in her head.

"I think it's time we were told the truth, don't you think? We can't work properly if we're kept in the dark." Came Night's quiet but dangerous and firm suggestion.

The commander sighed then removed something from his pocket and gave it to Butterfly who stared at it in wide-eyed shock. She gave it to Night whose expression was unreadable.

"Tell me who you see on the picture." The commander asked the young lady.

"Sakura." Came Butterfly's whispered reply.

"Yes. Uncanny resemblance, isn't it? I'm surprised the king and queen didn't recognize her." The commander said this in such a sad voice.

"We've found her." Was Butterfly's whispered awe.

"So did the enemies." Came Night's a matter-of-fact statement.

"That's right. She's in grave danger. Please both of you, protect her." The older man told the two.

"We aren't needed that much, Commander. Syao had doubled his protectiveness of her…and the whole palace is on alert for anything unexpected." Butterfly informed him.

"Nonetheless, it won't hurt to have a back-up." He continued.

The two nodded their assent.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Lost Princess**

**A/N: BlackWind, thanks for reading my fic! I can't reply to you privately so I'll thank you here :D**

**Chapter 19**

XxXxXx

"Your Majesties! Lady Saku is gone!" this unexpected news shocked the people inside the conference room. It has been a couple of weeks after Sakura was attacked in the palace forest.

"Are you sure about that?" demanded the king who was the first one to recover from the shock.

"Affirmative, Your Majesty." The captain of the guards answered.

"It was reported to us by her handmaiden early this morning. She said the last time she saw her was when she went to bed. This morning, when she went in her room to see if she needed anything, she was not there. We looked for her the whole day in the hopes that she just went to a stroll and even asked her friends if they saw her since last night but they didn't." Sir Smith explained.

"And you just told us now that it's almost dusk?" boomed a furious Xiao Lang, hands clenched in total anger.

"Xiao Lang!" he barely heard his father's reproach.

"Do you think she's been…?" the queen trailed off but everyone knew what she was about to ask. Was Sakura really abducted? Why?

"Darn it! Search the entire place again! I don't want to hear any negative results!" this command was issued by the prince before he turned and walked towards the door.

Everyone heard the urgency, fury and fear in the prince's voice. They feared what the prince would do once Sakura wasn't found.

"Where are you going, Xiao? We're not done yet." The king called to his son who did not even show any signs that he heard him. He just walked out of the room with a determined stride. The king heaved a huge sigh and turned to the captain.

"Go on. Mobilize everyone and search for her." The king seconded his son's order.

"At once, Your Majesty." Sir Smith agreed, bowed in respect and left to do as he was told.

XxXxXx

"Deshi?" came his queen's worried voice. He looked at her with a resigned expression and gave her a tight smile.

"I was never that stubborn during my youth. He must have inherited that from you." He stated, punching the bridge of her nose fondly.

"Of course not! He got that from you." The queen countered lightly, making the king chuckle.

"But I'm really worried, Love. What if Saku is really abducted? Our son will go berserk." The queen stated her fear quietly, brows creased in worry.

"We'll find her. Don't worry yourself too much, okay?" the king assured his wife, caressing her cheeks with a slight smile. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Why don't you go take a rest for a bit? I know the argument with our son was quite taxing for you." The king suggested with a naughty grin.

Yelan returned his grin, "Yeah, well. Having you as a husband and Xiao as a son is indeed too much for my calm demeanor." She stated haughtily and jokingly.

"Calm demeanor?" disbelief and amusement laced his voice.

"Of course." Yelan answered off-handedly before giving him a peck on his cheek and walking towards the door. When she was already on the threshold, she turned back to her husband and met his familiar brown eyes, and said, "But I wouldn't have it any other way." Referring to her statement about her husband and son. Then, she was immediately out of sight after a smile.

"You're a gem." The king said quietly, the smile on his lips still visible.

A heartbeat later, the king turned to his one of his council and said, "I want Sakura's background investigated right now. I want my worst fear confirmed." The man nodded his head and left.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" one of the council asked in confusion.

"Someone is trying to steer us to the wrong direction. I doubt now if Tomoyo is really the Reed princess." Was his answer which made the council gasp in surprise and horror at what it implied.

XxXxXx

Yelan was passing by the library when she decided to go there for a second. She went to the place where a huge painting of the Reed Queen and herself was hung. It was painted by Fujitaka when they were still in their teens.

"Hey, Nadeshiko." She started quietly. "Tomoyo said you died while giving birth to her. Why did you leave? It's so soon. You only had a year with Fujitaka." She continued, sadness lacing her voice.

"Know what? I met a lady who reminded me so much of you during your youth. So naïve and full of life…" Yelan stopped as she stared at Nadeshiko's eyes and saw someone else staring at her from those eyes. "No way." She half-whispered, her hands covering her mouth in shock and disbelief. She immediately left the library at a run, wanting to let her husband know of her discovery.

XxXxXx

"Damn it! Where are you, Saku?" Syaoran shouted in frustration while giving a tree trunk a strong and hard punch. His right knuckle throbbed in pain but this went unnoticed as he faced the sky, eyes closed in dismay. He had searched the whole area thrice already but he saw no sign of Sakura. It was already dark but he didn't want to give up. He mustn't! He needed to see Sakura and make sure she was okay.

He was about to run into the forest and call Sakura's name again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Takashi's grim expression, shaking his head gravely.

"Let's resume tomorrow, Syao. It's very late and is about to rain." Takashi told the desperate Syao. Syaoran knew that rain was coming because of the ceaseless lightning and thunder but he didn't want to stop looking.

"No. I can't stop. She might need our help." Syaoran reasoned out, hazel eyes showing his fear, frustration and despair.

"Syao?" Takashi protested just in time when the fat drops of rain began to fall heavily, bathing the vegetation and the two guys.

Syaoran shook his head and was about to run but Takashi caught his arm, yanked him and released a hard blow on Syaoran's face. Syaoran went down on the mud, blood dripping from his cracked lips.

"Don't be stubborn, Syao!" Takashi scolded. Syaoran wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his palm, lost hazel eyes fixed on Takashi.

"I have to find her." Was his broken reply that tugged at Takashi's heart. It was the first time that he'd heard such desperation from Syaoran. The first time that he'd seen Syaoran's usually calm expression replaced by helplessness.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Lost Princess**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. Been busy with work . I re-read chapter 19 and realized there were a few typos. I'm so sorry about that. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! :D**

**Chapter 20**

XxXxXx

"Why did you lie to us?" came the king's demand of Tomoyo. They were inside the throne room with the counsellors, the queen, the prince and all the people involved with the case. The truth shocked everyone.

"Why, Tomoyo?" Chiharu asked the quiet girl in confusion.

Tomoyo, who was standing infront of the dais where the king and queen were seated, bowed her head.

"I'm sorry." She murmured quietly, offering no explanation.

"Explain yourself!" the king ordered, hazel eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm sorry. I can't." this was delivered firmly and with her chin up, meeting the king's angry gaze.

"Have you realized what you did by pretending to be the princess?" the kind demanded quietly, "You just placed the real princess's life in danger." He finished.

There was silence as everyone waited for Tomoyo to defend herself.

"Your Majesty. Don't blame Tomoyo. She was just following orders. My orders." A loud voice announced from the door. Everyone turned to the voice's direction in surprise, especially the royalties. The queen's confused expression turned to recognition then joy. The person who was standing on the door's threshold was none other than the person whom they haven't seen for nineteen years.

"Fujitaka!" Everyone heard the queen's exclamation before she ran down the dais like a child and threw herself into the man's waiting arms, "Damn! I missed you!" the queen cried as the newcomer hugged her tightly, placing a chaste kiss on her head.

The crowd shifted uneasily at the scene and the once quiet room slowly became abuzz with questions. Who is that guy? Why did the queen call him by the Reed king's name? How could the king let another man kiss his queen like that?

"So, you're alive." Came the Clow king's quiet comment the moment he recovered from his shock. He went down the dais himself and walked towards the newcomer slowly, eyes never leaving the other man's face, expression betraying nothing of what he was feeling.

The crowd shifted again and glanced at the newcomer who was still holding the queen in his arms possessively. When the Clow king was already infront of the newcomer, he drew his blade from its sheath, "Draw your weapon." He challenged, his face still devoid of emotion. The newcomer gave him a grim smile before pushing the queen behind him gently and drawing his own blade.

The silence in the room was almost defeaning until the clash of steel clashed against another steel broke that silence. The crowd gasped in surprise but nobody dared to stop it, even the queen. They just watched as the two battled.

"You're as good as I remembered." Deshi commented, which the other man just shrugged off.

XxXxXx

Suddenly, the newcomer just turned in time to block a very fatal blow from another steel blade wielded by a very furious guy.

"Syao!" Takashi called in shock.

"Damn you! This is all your fault! Saku has been kidnapped because you made us all believe that Tomoyo's the princess! We protected her, not knowing that it was Saku we should have protected! What kind of a father are you?" Syao voiced out angrily as he continued attacking wildy and angrily while Fujitaka just defended himself easily from the young man's blows.

"Syao, stop that!" Tomoyo tried to penetrate Syaoran's hazy mind but it didn't get through. He continued attacking relentlessly.

"Stop it this instant, young man!" the king barked his order but his words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears because Syaoran paid it no heed and still continued attacking.

"Damn it, Xiao Lang! I said, stop it!" the king's angry voice echoed inside the already quiet room, making the crowd's gasp of surprise audible. The clang of steel stopped abruptly because Fujitake had maneuvered away from the younger guy, eyes showing his surprise. The moment Syaoran realized what had happened, he looked at his father with a mocking smirk, "Nice on, Your Majesty", mockery very evident in his tone, hazel eyes dancing in unconcealed fury.

"Xiao Lang…? Isn't that the prince?" came Chiharu's confused inquiry, eyes at Syaoran then at the king.

"You're Xiao Lang, Syao?" Takashi asked, eyes fixed on the guy standing just at the center of the room, blade still in his hand, the tip pointing on the floor.

"Yeah. Ironic, isn't it? I'm supposed to be the prince but I'm so useless. I can't even protect Saku." He stated drily, a self-mocking smirk on his lips.

"So, you've been lying to us all along." The familiar voice was a statement more than a question.

~No way.~ Syaoran thought as he turned to the voice's direction in a daze. He saw her standing near the door, safe and unscathed. He scanned her face and saw her furious emerald eyes.

"Saku?" he murmured quietly, advancing to her direction, "You're safe." He mumbled. He seemed to have not registered Sakura's earlier words. He was about to enclose her in a hug when she spoke icily, a tone he hadn't heard her use before, "Don't touch me, you liar!"

"Saku…" Sakura ignored him and walked infront of the king and queen who were beside her father and openly gaping at her in shock.

"Your Majesties, I apologize I worried you both. My father's decision to take me from here was so sudden that I was unable to say goodbye. He already told me everything." She explained quietly and politely, head bowed respectfully.

"Oh, my child! We finally found you!" the queen exclaimed and hugged her tight, which she also returned.

"You can finally go home now." Sakura heard the king's statement.

She looked up at the king and saw his sincere smile, "Yes. I can go home now." She murmured and hugged the queen tight. No wonder she never felt at home with the parents she had grown up with. No wonder she felt so alone despite their presence. It wasn't them she was longing for. She felt so lost before but now, she felt so happy that she let the tears cruise down her cheeks quietly.

XxXxXx

"What have you been doing, Fujitaka? What took you so long to return?" the king asked when they were already along, strolling the quiet corridors of the palace.

"Gathering information about the organization that wants us killed." Was his quiet reply.

"What have you learned?"

"I have a reason to believe that the mastermind is closer to home than we first thought."

The Clow king turned to him, "That being…?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"You two need protection."

"Don't worry, Eriol and Tomoyo are with us." Fujitaka assured him.

"Are they worth a hundred knights?"

"More than that." Fujitaka smiled. Deshi finally understood who the two teens really were.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Lost Princess**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This is a short one. I'm so sorry .**

**Chapter 21**

XxXxXx

Syaoran wiped perspiration from his forehead as the sun slowly rose that day.

"Your Highness, do you still want to continue?" Sir Smith asked the obviously weary royalty.

"Yes," was the firm reply.

Sir Smith sighed inwardly and began their unending mock duel.

XxXxXx

"I'm worried about her, Deshi." Yelan stated as they watched their only son duelling with Sir Smith from their bedroom window. "He'd been killing himself on the duel grounds for the past month." She added quietly, unshed tears clouding her vision.

"Don't worry. At least he's doing some training before their summer vacation is over." Deshi assured his wife, placing an arm across the back of her waist.

"Training?! You call that training? He's punishing himself! He wakes up before the crack of dawn to duel with Sir Smith and only stops until he can barely move! That is not training!" Yelan shot back harshly, frustration and helplessness very evident in her eyes as she glared at her husband.

"I'm sorry. Okay. I'll try to talk some sense into that son of yours." Deshi assured his wife as he enclosed her in his arms.

XxXxXx

"Sir Smith," the king's voice interrupted the duel that had been going on for hours.

"Your Majesty." Sir Smith acknowledged his presence politely.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your duel." The king started then, turned to his son and said, "Want to have a round with your old man, son?"

Syaoran didn't answer but assumed his position. Sir Smith left the area and stood on the audience space. The king bowed to his son and also assumed his position."

"Cross your swords!" Sir Smith announced when both parties were ready. "Begin!"

The sounds of steel against steel flooded the area.

"Your mother is worried about you." The king informed his son as he blocked a direct blow from him.

"She worries too much." Syaoran grunted nonchalantly as he maneuvered his weapon to stop his father's incoming attack.

"It's one of a mother's job description, isn't it?" Deshi managed with a soft expression on his face. Syaoran saw it and felt disgusted with himself. His attacks became fast and furious.

"She doesn't need to worry about me. I'm perfectly all right." Syaoran replied as he continued attacking and his father continued blocking.

"Are you really?" Amusement laced the king's words.

"Of course I am!" Syaoran snapped, eyes turning a shade darker. He attacked relentlessly and uncontrollably but carelessly. His father managed to find an opening and after a few seconds of maneuvering, he successfully presented the gleaming tip of his blade on his son's neck.

"The way you are now, you can never win a battle." Deshi stated calmly, meeting his son's furious eyes.

Syaoran clenched his hands and stared back at his father, his emotions clearly reflected in his hazel eyes.

"Go and apologize to you mother. You owe her a month's worth of sleep." Deshi finished as he re-sheathed his blade and left his son standing there alone.

XxXxXx

"Ma…" Syaoran called quietly to his mother as he opened the oak doors that led to his parent's room.

"What is it, son?" Yelan asked in surprise as she saw her son enter the room. Oh, how it broke her heart to see that sad expression on his beloved child. If she could only help him. But she knew she couldn't interfere with his and Saku's problems. They alone should be the ones to patch things up. Though she couldn't help wonder how long it would be until she could see him smile again.

"I'm sorry." He delivered humbly while standing in front of his mother, head bowed low.

"Come here." Yelan gestured and he followed, letting his mother's warm embrace soothe away his lonely feeling.

After a few minutes, he was already lying with his head on his mother's lap, sharing his frustrations, fears and confusions until he was overcome by sleep.

"How's our son?" Deshi inquired the moment he entered the room. He gazed softly and lovingly at their son.

"Miserable." Was his queen's sad answer.

"Saku?" Deshi guessed the reason of their son's behaviour.

"No doubt." Yelan agreed, stroking his son's hair fondly.


End file.
